The Switch
by Flower princess11
Summary: Starfire loves her boyfriend Danny Phantom but she is not sure if he feels the same way she feels for him. One day, she wishes Danny would tell her that he loves her, unaware that a certain ghostly genie overhears her. Starfire then finds out an all too powerful lesson: Be careful what you wish for.
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

_**Chapter 1: The Wish**_

_Takes Place After **Trapped Together**_

* * *

**A/N: **In order to understand this story, you must first read **"_A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance_**" by _NeoMark._ This story is based on it. Also, be sure to check out my story **"**_**Do Over**" and "**A Timeless Romance"**, _which is also part of that cannon.

* * *

_Friday_

_Amity Park_

It was a beautiful Friday morning in the town known as Amity Park. People were getting ready for their day, some on their way to work and the younger generation was on it's way to a place where they are suppose to go at this time and day.

School.

One of them being Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, the half ghost teen hero, the duly deputized protector of Amity Park and the boyfriend of the beautiful intergalactic super heroine Starfire.

However, instead of fighting crime or having romantic rendezvous with his girlfriend, he was on his way to Casper High, along with his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"So, anything interesting happen yesterday with Starfire?..."Tucker asked with an eyebrow wiggle, which stopped when Sam ribbed him in annoyance.

'What? It's a relevant question..."Tucker said in clueless.

"Kory is doing fine and she has been doing good since her memory came back..."Danny said, feeling happy.

"I see...so...she didn't try anything yesterday?..."Sam asked in an edgy tone.

"Nothing that I didn't agree to..."Danny said in a clueless way, while Sam gritted her teeth.

Tucker saw this and sighed, wondering if he should say something or not. He decided to steer the conversation away.

"So Danny...mind telling us why you missed out on the Nasty Burger last night? We figured you had a good reason..."Tucker said.

"Well, it's like this-

However, before Danny could recount of what befell him the previous day, something caught his and his friends attention.

They saw multiple craters around the school and some damage to the underground pipes. There was a large crowd who saw this and Danny groaned in dismay.

"Oh man...I forgot about that..."Danny whispered under his breath, while his friends heard it.

Before they could ask, Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama got everyone's attention by the front of the school entrance.

It seems they only recently got wind of these damages this morning, before they had any chance to alter the students at home.

"Students, as you have noticed, our school has received a considerable amount of property damage due to certain ghost activities that befell last night, which also resulted in our septic system being damaged and the school's running water is no longer working..."Mr. Lancer explained with his mega phone, before handing it to Principal Ishiyama.

"Because of the need to make repairs and the fact that the law prohibits us to teach in these conditions, there shall be no school today..."Principal Ishiyama said and all of the students cheered before leaving the school grounds, no doubt happy to have their weekends starting early.

The principal groaned when she saw this attitude.

"Why do I keep expecting **_some_** academic concern?..."The middle aged principal sighed before she went to speak with the repairmen.

"Sweet! No school today!..."Tucker said, happy due to the unexpected luck they just had.

"How exactly did _that_ happen?.."Sam asked Danny, having a hunch that he was involved with this.

Danny sighed.

"It was like this...Skulker decided to pay me a visit about 3 A.M and chased me across town and we ended up here during the battle...he tried to send a missile to me, I dodged it but it hit the ground and made those craters..."Danny explained.

"Huh? You think you can get him to do that for mid term day?..."Tucker asked.

"Tucker..."Sam chided.

"Just kidding..."Tucker said.

"Well, this is good...how do you guys want to spend our unexpected day off...Nasty Burger? Movie? Going to the amusement park?..."Sam suggested.

"Actually guys...I think I'm going to go check on Starfire..."Danny said and Sam glared at the mention of her name.

"Why? She has her memory back, you don't need to babysit her all of the time now.."Sam said, barely concealing her jealousy.

"Guys, she and me are planning on getting her back to her world on Saturday to see if we can help her friends with these citadel guys, I want to make sure we are ready...besides, she spends all day cooped up in the Opt center and avoiding my parents... "Danny said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"And I am sure this has _nothing_ to do with swapping spit with her again?..."Sam said sarcastically with her arms folded and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Eh..if it comes to that...so be it..."Danny joked and Sam looked at his appalled.

Danny saw it and sighed.

"Sam, you don't need to be so overprotective...Kory is a very sweet, caring person and I really _l-like_ her a lot...we're fine..."Danny said and his friends noticed his stutter.

Sam was stunned and frowned even harder.

"I'll see you guys later, maybe we can all head to the Nasty Burger for lunch..."Danny said as he left his friends behind to go see his girlfriend.

Sam is not amused.

"I can't believe this..."Sam muttered.

"What? That Danny's spending his day off with Starfire or that he is seeing her at all?..."Tucker said sarcastically and Sam sent him a glare at that.

"Both...I just don't get what he sees in her, I mean...she _stalked_ him for weeks and practically tried to make him **_marry_ **her the other day and he _still_ wants to be around her...last time I checked, most people get **_restraining orders_ **for that kind of thing!..."Sam said, not getting it.

"Sam, Danny said that Starfire had no control over herself due to his powers making her come off really strong. And cut her some slack, she had **_amnesia_** that time..."Tucker pointed out.

"That's still no excuse, as far as I am concern..."Sam said and Tucker sighed.

"Whatever...so arcade?.."He suggested and Sam just ignore him.

"I swear, the only reason he even tolerates her is because of her looks..had it been the other way around..."Sam muttered.

"If by that, you mean he acted all lovey dovey on her...from what he told us how she acted, I doubt Starfire wouldn't have minded..."Tucker said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Shut up..."Sam said and Tucker sighed.

This jealousy act got old a long time ago.

* * *

_With Danny_

The duly deputized protector of Amity Park was now flying back home to go check on his girlfriend and see if she wanted to spend the day out on the town.

However, something at the back of his mind kept nagging him for a while...

The "_**L"**_ word...

Sure, there are various_** L **_words he has thought in association with his girlfriend for a while now, which he pretty much had no choice given the kind of stuff they had been through together.

Such L words were like how _lovely_ he thinks Starfire is, as he always thought she was beautiful, even when he was terrified of her.

L, like all of the _laughing_ they have done together.

L, like how much he has come to _like_ her as a person and as a girlfriend.

L, like how _lucky_ he feels that he has someone like her now.

There is also another _**L **_word that has been brought up recently in their relationship but Danny knows that neither of them are ready for it yet.

And to be honest, he is not sure when he will ever be ready for it.

"_What's wrong with me? I mean...I am happy with Kory and I like her a lot but..."_Danny paused as he decided to just focus on spending the day with her.

He likes and care for Starfire very much and for now, he just wanted to focus on that and not the big "_**L"**_ word that has been haunting him for a while, especially with the dreams he has had lately of things he...he just isn't ready for.

He isn't ready for those dreams and he is not ready for that particular_** L**_word.

He's just not ready for it...yet.

* * *

Danny soon arrived home and explained the situation at school to his parents, who already knew thanks to the call Lancer gave them.

He then went to the Opt center to see Starfire, but to his surprise, he didn't see her.

"Where is she?.."Danny asked in worry, wondering if something bad has happened.

He then saw a note on her bed, which he smiled when he saw the word _**"****out****"**_

Since Kory came to live with him and she couldn't stay in the Opt center 24/7/365, and since they didn't want to risk his parents finding any trace of her in their home, they agreed that she can just leave one note like this and he'd know that she just stepped out for a bit, likely needing some fresh air and that she would be back soon.

_"Hmmm...I guess I might as well wait until she's done with her flight..."_Danny thought as he knew Kory is tough enough to handle herself and he trusts her to come back soon.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Starfire_

Starfire, not knowing of the fact that school was canceled today, decided to go for a quick flight around town to get some much needed fresh air and to stretch her limbs.

She also thought she could keep an eye on the town while Danny was at school but it seems to be a very peaceful day so far, as no crime has happened yet and there hasn't been any ghost attacks since the previous night.

_"Hmm...seems to be most peaceful..._"Starfire thought as she was flying back from the far edges of town, before her mind became preoccupied with a rather important subject to her.

Her relationship with Danny.

Just recently she had regained her memories as well as her tolerance towards Danny's ghostly energy, so her hormones don't go wild on him like the last time.

She was still embarrassed that she let herself go wild like that again. Sure, she had amnesia and Danny forgave her but she didn't mean to make him uncomfortable again, especially when he has been nothing but kind and wonderful towards her, in spite of how things went.

At the very least Danny forgave her and after they defeated that fiend Vlad, he allowed her to..._get somethings out of her system_...for about 30 minutes.

She still blushed a bit when she thought about that time before they had enough and went back to his home.

She also remembered that that was the night she thought about one**_ L_** word in regards to her beloved...without being under the influence of ghosts, amnesia or any other form of influence.

_**Love..**_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The other night_

_Starfire was thinking back to the events of today, that she had amnesia and lost the memory of one year of her life and she just got it back today._

_She also went wild on Danny once again._

_It made her frown but it also made her realize something._

_She kept using the word "love" around him. They chalked it up as her mind being in the right._

_She realizes now, after all of this, that that is not the truth._

_She realizes now what her feelings for him really are._

_**"I love you.**.."Starfire whispered quietly, thinking of Danny._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

That was how it went and she has been thinking about it nonstop.

Starfire landed atop a building. After sitting down and thinking to herself, she tried to piece together her thoughts.

_"Why did I say that? Am I still under influence? Hmm... that is unlikely as I was alone.._."She thought before sighing.

"_What I feel **MUST **be real. Although, I do not wish to scare him, remind him of how I once was..._" Starfire thought as she began to think more about her beloved boyfriend, Danny.

She loves him, she knows that and the only thing she wants is to hear him say it too but she can't be forceful in that matter...she doesn't want to scare him away again...

Still, it didn't mean she didn't hope that someday he would tell her that, when he is ready.

"I do sometimes wish that Danny would say that he loves me someday..."Starfire said to herself with longing.

The alien heroine soon went back to flying, deciding it was time to head back home.

Unknown to her, someone heard her and had an evil smirk on their face.

_"So you have wished it, so it shall be..."_

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

_**My Darling? **_

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to check out "**_A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance", "A Timeless Romance"_ **and _**"Do Over**"_ in order to get the plot that this story is based on. I also would like to thank _NeoMark_ for letting me make this little side story and for helping me with this. You rock, my friend.

* * *

_**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. My Darling?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 2: My Darling?_**

**_Previously_**

_"I do sometimes wish that Danny would say that he loves me someday..."Starfire said to herself with longing._

_The alien heroine soon went back to flying, deciding it was time to head back home._

_Unknown to her, someone heard her and had an evil smirk on their face._

_"So you have wished it, so it shall be..."_

* * *

Starfire soon headed in the direction of Fenton Works but remained up in the air when she noticed that Danny's parents were out on the street, loading things onto the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.

"Jack, are you sure that report about a haunting is accurate? Remember what happened last time at the senior center..."Maddie reminded.

"They dropped the charges.."Jack said indignantly.

"Besides, I got a hot tip about these pale, creepy ghoulish figures lurking around the old Harrington manor...it has to be a ghost!..."Jack said in excitement, while his wife just entered the vehicle.

Once they were on the road, Starfire knew that it was safe to enter the home.

"Hmm...it seems that I will be having the house to myself for an undisclosed period of time..."Starfire said, feeling happy.

Usually while Danny is at school, she either has to hide in the Opt center or sneak out to fly around town until he gets back. She did, however, use the time his parents were out to enjoy herself in the kitchen or watching television in the living room until she had to hide again.

Speaking of which, she decided to do just one of those things right now.

_"I wonder if there is any more of the mustard left._..'Starfire thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

She soon found her favorite earth snack/beverage and soon started drinking it like it is juice.

_"I am wondering what the time is..._"Starfire thought as she glanced at the clock in the living room as she went in.

She saw that it was nine in the morning and Danny doesn't get out until three.

_"I guess I will have to do more of the waiting..."_Starfire thought as she decided to go upstairs and find the book she had been reading.

She still had no idea of knowing what was waiting for her up in the Opt center, even as we speak.

* * *

Starfire soon entered her room but soon saw somebody there, waiting for her. It's Danny who was looking out the window and didn't notice her presence yet.

"Darling? You are home! I had thought you would be at the school at this time..."Starfire replied in confusion.

He then turned around and saw her, there was a moment of silence before he smiled at her and spoke.

"Schools out today for repairs..."Danny explained as he got up.

"I am glad though...since I get to spend more time with you..."Danny said as he walked towards her, a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"Oh, darling..."Starfire giggled, thinking he was just being coy.

Soon Danny was now in front of her and kissed her, which she gladly reciprocated.

_**MUAH**!_

Once they separated, Danny held her close in his arms and Starfire smiled widely.

"May I please ask what that kiss was for?...'Starfire asked in a coy way, pleasantly surprised since they usually had to set a mood before he got like this.

"Maybe I just missed you while I was away..."Danny said playfully as he took her right hand and kissed it.

Starfire giggled.

"Well, I have been missing you as well..."Starfire giggled even more as he kissed it again.

Danny soon started kissing up her arm and Starfire giggled with each little kiss.

"Darling! What has come over you?..."Starfire giggled and gasped in delight as he started working on her neck.

"Maybe I just want to be with my beautiful girlfriend like this..."Danny whispered as he soon kissed his way to her lips.

Starfire was enjoying the attention, very **_VERY_** much.

Suddenly Danny clasped her face and was now looking into her green eyes and Starfire saw a look on his face that he only got when they got very intimate with each other (well, when he consented to it, anyway).

Before Starfire could say anything, he started kissing her cheeks before he embraced her... Then, Starfire could've help but notice Danny was holding her tightly...a little too tightly.

Though she was stronger, it made her uncomfortable.

"Danny?..."Starfire spoke up, while he kept hugging her.

"Yes, my sweet Starbolts?..."He said in a lovey-dovey tone that made her raise a brow a bit.

"You are making me very uncomfortable..."She admitted, not wanting to hurt his feelings but also needing to be honest with him.

Hearing this, Danny let her go and gasped.

"Oh man... I am so-" The look of her made him stare lovingly. "Captured by your beauty..."He said in a lovesick sort of way as he kept admiring her.

Starfire blinked, looking confused.

"Are you feeling the alright?..."Starfire asked, only for Danny to literally float to her and clasped her hands again.

"I am, now that we are together again, my sweet..."Danny said, still with that look in his eyes.

Danny took her hand again and kissed it repeatedly and began showering her with compliments.

"Oh my precious Starfire...you're so beautiful like this..the touch of your skin is so soft and smooth... you are truly out of this world..."Danny sighed as he kept kissing her hand.

All the while, Starfire wondered what is up.

This felt nice, **_VERY_** nice, but something was wrong.

"Danny?.."Starfire asked, still confused by this spontaneous behavior of his.

"I love you..."Was suddenly said.

Suddenly, Starfire just shut down. or a brief moment, Starfire felt an explosion of joy.

_"Did...did he just say-.._."Starfire's brain couldn't process it for a moment, before it dawned on her.

Her beloved, darling boyfriend Danny just said that he loves her...and yet...

She felt like something was wrong... very wrong.

"W-What did you just say?..."Starfire said, only to gasp when Danny got that look in his eye again, only stronger.

He suddenly pulled her closer and dipped her, staring intensively into her now wide, bewildered green eyes.

Starfire was taken back, her heart was racing and she was still trying to think but couldn't...not with the way he is looking at her right now.

"I love you..."He whispered in a tender, romantic voice, the kind Starfire always dreamed and fantasized about.

He suddenly kissed her straight on the lips and Starfire's eyes widened, her heart was racing and her face was burning as her darling boyfriend just told her he loves her and is kissing her like no tomorrow.

It's everything Starfire has ever dream...and yet...

Something doesn't feel quite right.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Be Careful What You Wish For_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse: **Yeah, you can say that again...

**Ben10Man: **I will work on that when I get some much needed inspiration.

**BettyMars516: **Like with RM, I will get to that fanfic when I get some much needed inspiration.

**Invader Johnny: **;)

**Miss Geek: **Thank you :)

**Zero: **Will this do?

**Dreams Come True 996: **I'll check that fic out later, thanks. Anyway, sorry about that. I meant to answer sooner.

**Jebest4781: **How's this?

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 3: Be Careful What You Wish For_**

**_Previously_**

_He suddenly pulled her closer and dipped her, staring intensively into her now wide, bewildered green eyes._

_Starfire was taken back, her heart was racing and she was still trying to think but couldn't...not with the way he is looking at her right now._

_"I love you..."He whispered in a tender, romantic voice, the kind Starfire always dreamed and fantasized about._

_He suddenly kissed her straight on the lips and Starfire's eyes widened, her heart was racing and her face was burning as her darling boyfriend just told her he loves her and is kissing her like no tomorrow._

_It's everything Starfire has ever dream...and yet..._

_Something doesn't feel quite right._

* * *

Starfire was taken back as her boyfriend continued to passionately kiss her and it took her a moment in order to regain her senses.

As much as she enjoyed this, she needed to speak to him about this sudden change in demeanor.

Once she regained her senses, she pulled back, away from him and pulled herself out of his arms.

"Darling..."Starfire said, only to her surprise, Danny quickly wrapped his arms around her again and tried to kiss her again, only for her to pull out again.

"Darling! Something is wrong!..."Starfire said after wriggling out of his grip once again.

Danny actually heard her this time and briefly stopped his attempts to kiss her. He noticed how concerned she sounded and it made him on edge.

"What is it, my love?..."Danny asked.

"That..." She points at him. "You are not usually this... _**affectionate**_ so quickly..."Starfire said, trying to keep him calm long enough to explain the situation.

Danny blinked before recognizing how he's acting.

"That's... right... I don't..." Looking at her again, Danny went back to hugging her. "Want to be apart..."He said suddenly and Starfire was stunned by his sudden mood swing.

Starfire managed to dislodge herself from him and took a few steps back.

"Darling..please...calm yourself...I need you to be explaining some things to me..."Starfire said, hoping that he will listen.

Thankfully, he just stood there with a lovesick smile instead of trying to get his hands on her again.

"Anything you need, my precious Kory..."Danny said in a sing-song voice.

Starfire blinked, before shaking her head and learning her throat.

"Uh...Has anything odd happened to do between the time you have left for school this morning and your return to home?..."Starfire asked, being cautious.

"Nothing, other than the fact that it was too much time away from you..."Danny said in a loving way.

"Darling...please focus..."Starfire said, only for him to suddenly appear before her, with that lovesick look in his eyes.

"All I can focus on is how _beautiful_ you are..."Danny said in a dreamy voice as he quickly kissed her on the cheek, surprising Starfire by that sneak attack.

The alien girl flew a few feet away and kept her arms up, while Danny tried to get closer. He even turned into his ghost form to fly the distance to get even faster to her.

"Darling! please!..."Starfire chided as she tried to step away from him when he tried to get closer.

"But...I'm over here and you're over there..."Danny said, looking sad, before sending her that same look from earlier.

"I wanna be over there..."He said in a cutesy voice.

It only worried Starfire even more.

"Please Darling, you are beginning to worry me, just please answer me what I want to ask you..."Starfire pleaded.

Thankfully, that seem to have gotten his attention.

"Ask away, my extraterrestrial beauty..."Danny said, and for the moment, keeping his distance.

Starfire sighed in relief, before she decided to ask him some questions.

"Are you feeling a form of illness?..."She asked concern.

"No...just love sickness..."He said, trying to be suave.

"Are you under some sort of amnesia?...'She couldn't help but ask.

After all, Danny did lose his memory of her once and he did act more receptive to her than the night they had met.

"No, I can remembering everything perfectly, especially how much I love you..."Danny said in a lovey-dovey way,

Starfire tried to ignore that as she continued with her questions.

"Are you from another timeline or dimension?..."She asked, since it hasn't been that long since they encountered their time traveling selves.

Sure, it wouldn't exactly explain why he is acting like this, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"No...I am the one and only Danny Phantom..."Danny said before he appeared before her, starling Starfire as he grabbed her in another hug.

"And I am all yours..."He said, trying to be romantic.

He kissed her again, this time longer than before and Starfire eyes were wide even when he pulled away and started snuggling towards her again.

"Oh, I have thought about nothing but this since I came home..."Danny said and Starfire blinked in confusion.

"Wait...did you say, you started acting like this since you had come home?..."Starfire questioned.

"Why does it matter? We are together now..."Danny said before trying to kiss her again but Starfire reacted by using her free hand to block his lips.

"Please Danny... explain to me, what has come over you? What have you done when you had come home? Please, I must know..."Starfire pleaded.

Danny blinked and thankfully stopped his attempts to romance her in favor of doing what she asks of him.

"Okay...it's like this...I had just flown back home-

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Danny had been waiting for his girlfriend to return home, only for his ghost sense to go off. He groaned._

_"So much for an uneventful weekend..."He muttered as he changed into his ghostly form and flew out of the window._

_Unknown to him, Desiree was the one who triggered his ghost sense and the malicious genie was smiling evilly as she placed her magic spell on him, from a distance, before disappearing._

_Danny spent the next five minutes searching for whoever set his ghost sense off, but couldn't find anything._

_"Hmmm...weird...eh...it was probably just the Box Ghost or something..."Danny said as he floated around, before his thoughts went to a non-ghostly direction._

_Such as his girlfriend, Kory._

_"I gotta check on Kory. Maybe we can hang out today. She's so cool.. and fun... and beautiful... and she has the nicest hair, the softest skin, the prettiest eyes an- **WHAT?!"**_

_ He made a sudden stop._

_"Huh...where did all of that come from?..."Danny muttered as he shook his head._

_He tried to regain some control over himself. He decided to fly around for a bit, but his thoughts kept going back to his alien girlfriend._

_"I better calm down, I mean...I know Kory is special...and sweet...and cute...and pretty...strong...wonderful...with the softest, sweetest lips that I have ever-Whoa there!..."Danny stopped and shook his head once again._

_Sure, he has been dating her for a while and he has strong feelings for her but right now, he can't think of anything else._

_The ghostly boy decided since he didn't see any ghosts around, to go back home to relax and also wait for his very, very pretty girlfriend, whom he really wanted to see._

_He wanted to see her very, **very** much!_

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

"After that, I returned home and all I could do was miss you as I waited for you to come back..."Danny said sweetly to her.

"This is...most confusing..."Starfire said, still lost here.

Unfortunately for her, that is when her boyfriend went lovesick again.

"Wow...I have never noticed how pretty you are when you are confused..."Danny said in a lovesick sort of way,

"You said that you had felt that way when you had come home...'Starfire said and Danny nodded.

"Strange...I hadn't been gone that long..."Starfire said as she tried to think to herself.

Unfortunately, Danny suddenly hugged her again, getting her attention.

"As I said, it doesn't matter now that we are together again"..."Danny said romantically, losing whatever reason he previously had.

This only confirmed Starfire's worries even more.

She knew that he is not alright but before she could say anything else, he suddenly hugged her again...very tightly.

"D-Darling?...'Starfire stuttered, only for him to start kissing her face again.

"Oh, my pretty, pretty Kory..."He said passionately as he kissed her on the lips once again.

Starfire was stunned by how quick he stole a kiss, before he went back to nuzzling her cheek.

As nice as this still feels, Starfire can't enjoy it since she knows that something strange has come over him.

She managed to pull herself away from him and quickly flew out the now opened window, needing to get some space.

_"Something is very wrong with Danny...I need to find out what..._"Starfire thought as she kept flying away to find a place to think and hopefully some answers to her boyfriend's bizarre behavior.

Speaking of said boyfriend.

Danny saw the direction where the alien princess flew to and he practically had hearts in his eyes right now, as well as a wide, excited, lovesick grin that is still on his face.

"Oh, seems my little Starbolts wants to play...well okay!..."Danny said in a passionate voice as he flew after her.

Determined to catch up to his girlfriend and be with her once again.

Oh boy...

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_The Chase Part 1_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** The next chapter will involve Danny chasing after Starfire, trying to romance her much like how she used to do to him. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me or write it in a review :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Jebest4781: **How's this?

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	4. The Chase Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 4: The Chase Part 1_**

**_Previously_**

_"D-Darling?...'Starfire stuttered, only for him to start kissing her face again._

_"Oh, my pretty, pretty Kory..."He said passionately as he kissed her on the lips once again._

_Starfire was stunned by how quick he stole a kiss, before he went back to nuzzling her cheek._

_As nice as this still feels, Starfire can't enjoy it since she knows that something strange has come over him._

_She managed to pull herself away from him and quickly flew out the now opened window, needing to get some space._

_"Something is very wrong with Danny...I need to find out what..."Starfire thought as she kept flying away to find a place to think and hopefully some answers to her boyfriend's bizarre behavior._

_Speaking of said boyfriend._

_Danny saw the direction where the alien princess flew to and he practically had hearts in his eyes right now, as well as a wide, excited, lovesick grin that is still on his face._

_"Oh, seems my little Starbolts wants to play...well okay!..."Danny said in a passionate voice as he flew after her._

_Determined to catch up to his girlfriend and be with her once again._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

Starfire flew about two blocks before turning right on another street. After about two more streets, she stopped and landed on the sidewalk, right next to a streetlight. She had flown so fast that she even had to catch her breath.

**_"What on earth is happening here?..."_**

The alien princess is still lost. Her boyfriend has suddenly gone from shy and sweet to super bold and passionate...and she can;t even enjoy it because of how strange this all is.

She just doesn't understand, he was all fine and normal this morning but now he suddenly became...like that?

"There has got to be an explanation for Danny's behavior..."Starfire muttered, as she managed to regain her breath.

Suddenly, the alien princess held something on her hand. She looked down and saw that it was another hand. She then looked further and saw who it belongs to.

Danny!

He managed to catch up to her!

Before Starfire could say anything, he pulled her closer and his hands were wrapped around her body once again.

"Hello again, my alien angel..."Danny said with a loving smile.

"D-Darling!?..."Starfire squeezed when he started kissing her face once again.

"Oh Kory, at last I have found you!..."Danny sighed as he kissed her right cheek and every inch of it before making his way to her lips.

Starfire was conflicted here.

His kisses still feel wonderful and a part of her was actually enjoying this attention deep down, but the rest of her still feels that something very wrong is going about and she can't enjoy herself in that situation.

He is not acting anything like that Danny that she loves. Sure, they have a wonderful relationship but her boyfriend doesn't give overly cutesy nicknames, hugs her too tight to make her feel uncomfortable or act like a drooling love slave...even if said love slave can give such amazing, passionate kisses.

_"I... want this... I love this... No! It is wrong! He is not himself... but... it is too the nice!..."_She thought as he even pulled away long enough to look into her eyes again.

She saw the look in his eyes.

Passion, desire, infatuation and adoration...things she had felt the night she had met him.

She wants this...but...he is still not himself...

With that, the alien princess managed to wriggle out of his grasp again and pushed away from him.

"I am so the sorry, Danny but I am not comfortable with this..."Starfire said and Danny blinked.

"Why? Don't you still love kissing me?..."Danny asked, actually looking worried and concerned.

Starfire sighed.

"Yes, I do...very much but-

Starfire didn't even finish as Danny, once again with that lovey dovey look on his face, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Then there is no problem, my pretty alien princess...'Danny said in his lovesick voice as he even spun her a bit before hugging her and kissing her again.

_"Oh my, he seems to be getting even the worse_..."Starfire thought in worry as her boyfriend kept trying to get intimate with her.

Starfire knew that he was too deep in...whatever the heck he is in to listen to her anymore.

"Please forgive me, darling...'Starfire thought in reluctance as she pushed him off of herself, not hard enough to hurt him but just enough to free herself and she flew as fast as she could away from him.

Danny blinked, stunned by the sudden action, before that lovesick look came back to his face and he chuckled.

"Looks like someone wants to play hard to get..."He chuckled with that blush on his face..." I am _so_ gamed..."He said before he flew after her.

* * *

"_Why must this be happening? I wanted to hear him say that he loves me but not like this!..."_Starfire thought as she kept flying.

She loves her boyfriend Danny, she truly does and as much as part of her enjoyed his suddenly romantic streak, she can't enjoy it because she knows he is not himself.

The alien princess soon landed behind a tree, panting as she looked up, hoping that he didn't follow her.

She needs some time to think of a way to help him from whatever is making him act so different.

"You're so beautiful when you are hiding behind a tree.."A male voice said in an enamored tone.

Starfire paused when she heard that voice.

_"Is that-_

She then turned around and saw her ghostly boyfriend fazing halfway through the tree, looking at her with those seductive eyes of his.

"Ghost powers, remember?..."He said in a playful tone.

Starfire was stunned as he just had an amused, but loving look on his face. Danny didn't hesitate to steal a kiss. Once that was done, Starfire snapped out of her shock and flew a few feet back in shock.

Danny fazed out of the tree fully and had that lovesick grin on his face as he tried to shower her with his affection once again.

_"Oh my...this is...not how I had picture this situation..._"Starfire thought as she barely managed to avoid getting hugged by him once again.

"Come on Starbolts...you know that you love this..."Danny said as he tried to get closer to her but Starfire kept floating back, going faster the closer he got.

"Darling...you are not understanding...You know that I adore you but this now is not the right time, you are feeling very much the not normal and I want to help you...please..."Starfire pleaded as she kept her distance.

Danny seemed to stop for a moment, and so did Starfire, hoping that what she said must have finally sunk in.

"I...I..."Danny said, before he looked in her eyes again...and melted in infatuation.

"I love that **_cute_** way you talk..."Danny said in a lovesick way, once again too infatuated to pay attention to her.

Starfire groaned as she knew that she lost him again. However, as she was busy groaning, Danny got close to her again, grabbed her face and soon pulled her in for another kiss, much to her dismay/ enjoyment.

**_MUAH!_**

The ghostly boy then began to smother his girlfriend with all of his affection and Starfire was once again placed in the very awkward situation of silently enjoying it and needing to get away from him in order to fix him before either of them do something they will both regret.

_"I need to get away but I do not wish to hurt him...oh my, I might have to be giving him an idea that is wrong.._."Starfire thought as an idea to get Danny to let her go came to her.

The alien princess quickly kissed him on the cheek, which briefly surprised Danny enough to lose his grip on her, Starfire didn't hesitate to take advantage of it as she bolted out of his arms and flew into the air to get away.

Back on the ground, Danny was now holding the cheek that she had just kissed, still with that lovesick look on his face as he let out an enamored sigh.

"Oh, Kory..."He said, feeling he was falling even more in love with her than before.

Feeling even more desire for her than before, the ghostly boy continued to chase his girlfriend with much more gusto.

"Don't fly too fast, my sweet little space princess!..."He shouted as he continued to chase his girlfriend back into town.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_The Chase Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here :)

* * *

**A/N(2)**: Remember that if you have any ideas or suggestions for a scene where Danny tries to _"romance"_ Starfire or something, feel free to PM me or write it in a review :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781:**Uh huh...

**Invader Johnny: **Yep, and it's anything but sweet right now ;)

**Miss Geek: **Thanks for the suggestion, I will see if I can use it...

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	5. The Chase Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 5: The Chase Part 2_**

While Starfire was dealing with her situation with Danny, Sam Manson was bowling with Tucker but she is not in a good mood.

Sure, as a goth, she was usually suppose to display an aura that lacks happiness or positivity...but right now her aura was projecting anger, dissatisfaction and jealousy, not that she'd admit it, mind you...

"I still can't believe that Danny blew us off to go spend time with Starfire..."Sam thought, feeling something she refuses to admit is jealousy.

All the while, Tucker rolled his ball and got a strike.

"Sweet! You're turn Sam..."Tucker said to his friend.

However, he noticed the expression on her face and had to ask.

"You okay?..."He asked.

"Oh, sure...why shouldn't I be? I mean, here I am, having a nice time bowling with one of my best friends, while my other best friend is off who-knows-where with his girlfriend..."Sam said, in a totally not bitter tone.

Tucker heard this and sighed.

"Sam, I get that you wanted to hang with Danny but he chose to spend the day with Starfire...she's a nice girl, so let it go..."Tucker said and Sam sent him a glare at that.

"I just find it frustrating that she harassed him for so long and Danny actually wants to date her..."Sam said, looking down.

"They had a problem, talked about it and they started over...all that matters is that Danny is okay..."Tucker said seriously.

"I know but-

"But what?..."Tucker challenged.

Sam remained silent, still looking frustrated and Tucker sighed.

"Look, Danny is going to be okay...so are you going to bowl or not?..."Tucker asked.

Sam said nothing as she grabbed her ball and rolled, not even caring that she got a gutter ball.

All she could think about is Danny, who is probably getting all cozy with Starfire...

_"Hmm...he's probably having a wonderful time with her and that little alien stalker couldn't be happier._.."Sam thought bitterly before rolling once again.

* * *

Sam has no way of knowing just how **_wrong_** she is right now.

She is **_not_** happy right now.

Not in the slightest.

She also **_wasn't_** having a wonderful time with her boyfriend, who right now is acting so unusually into her...she is actually trying to _hide_ from him.

"I need to find some place to hide..."Starfire thought as she looked around.

She soon landed in an alley and looked around, hoping to finally have some time to think. As she was looking up just in case Danny got the drop on her, a figure landed behind her and the alien princess suddenly felt two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?...'A playful voice said and Starfire gasped.

"Danny?!..."Starfire said as her boyfriend pulled his hands away from her eyes and they were now on her shoulders.

"Congratulations, you win a kiss!..."He teased before pulling her into one...

Starfire was taken back for a moment, before snapping out of it and bolting to the air once again.

Danny was on her tail, his arms stretched out as he tried to catch up with her.

"Come on Starfire...quit teasing..."Danny said in a sing song voice.

"I am not!..."Starfire said as she kept flying.

She was thankful that in terms of speed, she was the faster one in their relationship and managed to avoid his eager hands, but her boyfriend still is persisting.

"Kory!.."He called in a playful tone that made Starfire fly even faster.

"I must keep away from him and find out what is wrong with him, if I want any chance to fix him but-

Starfire was too busy thinking that she briefly hesitated and Danny managed to grab a hold of her, unintentionally pushing the two of them near the ground.

"_**Ah!.**_..'Starfire yelped but she and Danny both stopped in mid air, before hitting the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, Starfire?..."Danny said, sounding actually concern for her safety, momentarily free from his love induced state.

"I..I am fine...no harm has happened.."Starfire said, only to notice that he went from concern to lovesick in two seconds flat.

"Wonderful, now where were we?...'Danny said flirtatiously as he leaned in for a kiss, and Starfire blushed deeply as he began placing kisses on her being again.

_"Oh my...what am I to do? I need to be away but how can I get out without hurting him?._.."Starfire thought, knowing that the same trick won't work twice and even if she is super strong and can blast her way if she needed to..., she did _**NOT**_ want to hurt her boyfriend in any way, shape or form.

Suddenly, she saw something a few yards away that got her attention.

"Oh, darling..."Starfire said quickly as he was now nuzzling her cheek.

"Yes, my cute little princess..."Danny purred in bliss and Starfire tried not to get distracted by how this feels.

"I...am getting the thirsty...would you please go get me something to drink?..."Starfire said, having noticed a fountain several yards away and the dancing water had given her the idea.

Suddenly Danny perked up and let go, with that lovesick look on his face, not that it ever left, really.

"But of course, my sweet..."Danny said in an all too happy voice, but not before kissing her once again, much to her slight discomfort.

Once he was done, he sent that lovey dovey look to her once again.

"I'll be right back..."Danny said as he literally flew to the nearest store that he could find.

Starfire let out a sigh of relief, happy to have some time and breathing space.

"Finally...now to leave before he comes back..."Starfire said as she quickly flew in the opposite direction.

Almost a whole minute later, Danny flew back, with a soda in his hand and a bottle of mustard.

"Kory, I didn't know what you were in the mood in, so I got cola and mustard, since I know how much you love that stuff..."Danny said but to his surprise, his girlfriend was not in that spot anymore.

"Hmm...seems my little Starfire is playing games again..."Danny said, wondering what is up.

Suddenly he heard something that got his attention, a feminine scream. He quickly became invisible and checked it out, thinking it might be Starfire, but he just saw some girl going crazy over a present her boyfriend gave her.

It's a painting of said girl, which apparently her boyfriend must have painted, given how she is reacting to it.

"Oh Stanley, I love it..."The girl said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Just a token of my love for you, Melissa..."Stanley said as his girlfriend embraced him.

Neither were aware that the ghostly teenage boy had seen this and soon got an idea...

_"Hmmm..."_Danny thought as he now knew what he wanted to do for his _own_ love...

* * *

_With Starfire_

Starfire had landed in the park, trying to hide from Danny.

"I am hoping he does not find me here...this is not the good..."Starfire thought.

Suddenly, she heard gasps and turned around and saw a crowd of people approaching her, some with cell phones and camera's.

"It's Danny Phantom's girlfriend!..."One of them shouted as they approached her.

"Wow! Can I have your autograph..."One of them asked as they approached her.

Starfire got uneasy and she had wanted to maintain a low profile.

"Oh...uh...hello citizens of Amity Park.."Starfire said as she waved awkwardly to them and floated up when they got to close to her.

"Where is Danny Phantom?..."One of them asked and Starfire flinched at that.

"Look...Uh... my darling...well, he-

"Oh, Starfire!..."Was called in a sing-song voice and Starfire gulped.

She turned around and saw her boyfriend land and the crowd even got more excited by the sight of the local superhero.

"D-Darling...w-what are you doing here?..."Starfire asked a stupid question, she knew why he is here but she certainly hoped he didn't start acting that crazy like this with people taking pictures.

To her surprise, he just stood there, looking calm but he still had that loving look on his face.

"Oh, just about to give you a little token of my love..."Danny said romantically and Starfire was confused.

"A...token of your love?..."Starfire asked, wondering what he would pull.

She was so confused that she didn't even bother to flee now.

Danny just stood there, ignoring the crowds as he went to a spot, sent another flirtatious look to Starfire, who still looked confused, wondering what he is up to.

Suddenly, his hands and eyes began to glow blue and he suddenly blasted out an ice ray but for some reason, it was continuous...Starfire stood there for the net two minutes watching him do...uh...

"_What is he doing?._..'Starfire thought curiously as Danny continued to use his power.

Another minute later, he was done and stepped out of the way and Starfire and everyone else gasped when they saw what he had just made.

A life sized ice sculpture of Starfire, which is a perfect likeness of her.

"Voila! The most beautiful sculpture in the world...though it's nothing compared to the real deal..."Danny said sweetly.

Starfire was stunned as she actually floated to the ice sculpture. She was so amazed at how beautiful it is and that her darling actually made it for her, she briefly forgot about her situation. She just turned to Danny with a wide smile.

"Oh darling, it's glorious! Thank you!..."Starfire shouted as she hugged him tightly, which he hugged back, neither even noticed that more and more people came to the park and saw the ghost boy's display of love.

"Oh my, that's so romantic!..."Someone said in a gushy kind of voice.

Danny had been briefly taken back...he then got an even more infatuated look on his face but noticed that people were now taking pictures of him and his girlfriend.

What little reason Danny had left in him, was gone as he said nothing as he suddenly picked up Starfire bridal style, much to her confusion.

"W-What? Uh..Darling?.."Starfire said as she suddenly recalled her situation but before she could say anything, Danny flew off with her, leaving the park.

The entire crowds had witness the entire thing and found it to be so sweet and romantic.

"**_AWE!._**.."They said, having found what Danny did to be very sweet.

"That's so touching..."An old lady said, being a suck for romance.

"Why can't you be sweet like that?...'A teenage girl complained to her boyfriend, who looked surprised.

"Huh?..."He said in a clueless tone as everyone had watched the superhero couple leave the park.

Unknown to either of them, there had been some reporters who had witness the entire declaration of love from the ghostly teenager and had taken pictures of it.

"Please tell me that you got this?..."The female reporter asked her colleague.

"You bet! Everyone is going to eat up this fluff piece..."The male one said as he looked at the picture of Danny making and presenting the ice statue to Starfire and later flying away with her dramatically.

They began to make calls as the rest of the crowds began to admire Starfire's ice statue and some even took pictures of it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With the two lovebirds_

Once they were high in the air, Starfire had regained her senses and tried to get out of Danny's arms, but he is holding on tight.

"Darling...what are you doing? Why did you take me from there?..."Starfire demanded.

"Well, I just wanted us to have some privacy, my dear..."Danny said in a hot kind of voice, which made Starfire nervous.

"Privacy? For what?..."Starfire asked, worried, while Danny chuckled.

"Oh, my tantalizing extraterrestrial...you are so coy.."Danny said as he pulled her close and started kissing her again.

Starfire actually tried to push away from him but Danny was now getting even more...enthusiastic as she felt his tongue brush against her lips but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

She didn't want to risk forgetting about this situation and giving into something they would both regret.

Danny began kissing her all over her face again and Starfire felt a deep blush forming on her face with every kiss.

Not just every kiss, but every compliment and sweet nothing he whispered as he continued to try and make out with her at 5,000 in the air.

"Oh Starfire...you're lips are soft and so sweet..."Danny said before he kissed her.

_**MUAH!**_

"You're hair is so soft...just like silk..."He sighed before planting another one.

_**MUAH!**_

"You're eyes...they are better than two green emeralds and twice as sparkly..."He said passionately before leaning in again.

_**MUAH!**_

_**MUAH!**_

_**MUAH!**_

_"Mmmm...mmmm._.."Starfire's made these muffled sounds as Danny continued to kiss her passionately.

She hated to admit it but her resistance is beginning to break with each kiss and gesture he did.

_"I...I mustn't...I need to make sure he is well..but...this is so nice..."_She thought as she briefly kissed back.

"I love you..."Danny said and Starfire's eyes widened.

She was silent, she heard those words.

Words she has spent a long time wanting to hear...and she frowned...since she knows that he doesn't really mean them...whatever has come over him is making him say that and Starfire didn't want it that way.

She wants him to say he loves her because he is ready and willing, not because he is suddenly acting unusual.

Starfire regained her senses and pushed away from him and fled. Danny, unfettered, flew after her, even more encouraged due to all of the kissing that had happened.

"Starfire...come back to my arms, my little dove..."Danny called but Starfire kept flying away.

Away from him...

And away from those words that she knows he doesn't really mean deep down.

She just has to get away.

* * *

Starfire eventually managed to slip away from Danny by maneuvering through some buildings and hiding behind a garbage can as he flew away, still calling for her.

"Starfire...baby, come back..."Danny called as he flew in another direction.

Starfire saw him go left and sighed in relief.

"Finally..."Starfire said as she landed to the ground.

"Perhaps now I may now begin to think..."Starfire said as she tried to come up with a strategy, now that she had some free time.

"You again?!..."Was suddenly heard.

Starfire turned around and saw that it was Johnny 13 and Kitty, who both looked worried for some reason.

"Oh, uh...hello again greasy haired male and his girlfriend...uh...how are you both on this day?...'Starfire said, not wanting to provoke them and risk giving away her location.

"Uh...we good...we didn't come here to cause any trouble or nothing...just came for a date is all..."Johnny said quickly.

"She didn't ask if we were up to trouble, Johnny..."Kitty said in annoyance to her boyfriend, before sending a nervous smile to Starfire.

She hasn't forgotten about their last encounter and the fact that they can't overshadow this girl.

"Uh...how are you and is Danny near here?..."Kitty asked in a cautious tone.

Starfire flinched but tried to play it cool.

"Uh... he is not here and I...have things to do...so have a good day..."Starfire said as she took a few steps back.

"Uh...are you okay?..."Johnny, despite having reasons to dislike her, actually noticed that she seemed nervous about something.

"Why, yes...I mean...why wouldn't

"There you are!..."Was suddenly heard as Danny fazed through and was now in front of Starfire.

'D-Danny!..."Starfire squeaked as she flew out the alley.

Danny flew after her, not even bothering to notice Johnny and Kitty, who looked confused.

"Uh...what just happened?.."Johnny asked, only for Kitty to look curious.

"Oh, seems juicy...let's go see..."Kitty said as she hopped on Johnny's motorcycle.

Johnny was confused, since he usually tried to stay away from both Starfire and Phantom if he could help it but Kitty insisted. The ghostly couple decided to go see what was going on.

* * *

The biker and his girlfriend soon followed the couple to a rooftop and to their surprise, Danny was on his knee as he held Starfire's hand and she looked bewildered to say the least.

Neither had noticed their presence either, most likely because Danny seems to be really into whatever it is that he is doing.

"What the heck is he doing?...'Johnny questioned, wondering why they were even here.

"Shush...he's saying something..."Kitty shushed as she and Johnny saw this.

"Oh my precious Starfire..."Danny said as he kissed her hand and the alien girl blushed even more, but looked uncomfortable too.

**_'You fill my heart with... excitements.._**."He started, before he paused, due to being a C student in English and not much of a poet.

"Uh...Okay, far warning Kory, not so good with rhyming..."He said, before continuing.

**_"Your suit of purple, armor... I think... of silver..._****_Your fiery red hair makes me... quiver..._** I just realized that didn't really rhyme. In retrospect, I should have spent more than 10 minutes on this..."He muttered, before trying to start over.

"**_Uh..my love for you runs...really, really deep..._**

**_"I think of you all of the time, and us being together is really...uh...neat.."_**He tried, once more to deliver the awkward poetry.

He didn't notice that two of his enemies were watching the whole thing.

Johnny and Kitty's faces expressed their opinion of what they just witness their enemy spout very cheesy, poorly delivered love poetry to his girlfriend.

Johnny had his arms crossed, his brow raised and looked like he was thinking**_ "what the heck is wrong with him?"_** all the while Kitty had her hands clasped and was smiling, like she just found a bunch of puppies and kittens playing together and her expression just wanted to say**_ "awwwwwwwww"._**

_"Pfft..._ how lame..."Johnny mocked..."Sheesh, since when did he become so corny?..."Johnny said and Kitty sent him an annoyed look.

"You can stand to learn a thing or two from Danny..."Kitty said in annoyance, getting Johnny's attention.

"Excuse me, what's that suppose to mean?..."Johnny demanded and Kitty crossed her arms and _hmpt._

"What did I do?..."Johnny demanded.

'I think it's sweet he at least put **_EFFORT_** in trying to be romantic. Let's see you do better, Johnny!...'Kitty said and Johnny gasped suddenly.

"Wait? You don't **_like_** that little man all of a sudden, do you?..."Johnny demanded, getting jealous and Kitty rolled her eyes at his possessiveness.

"No, I don't _like_ him, but at the very least, _he's_ trying to make an effort to be romantic to _his_ girlfriend..."Kitty pointed out.

"Oh, and I'm not..."Johnny said and Kitty rolled her eyes again.

_"Romantic_ boyfriends do things **_besides_** taking their girlfriends on a motorcycle ride and occasionally getting a bite to eat just for a few minutes of making out!..."Kitty criticized.

"You weren't complaining when I took you to Bone's Diner last week..."Johnny said and Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"That's another thing, some girls find it romantic when their boyfriends take them places that are a little classier than a third rate diner..."Kitty spat.

Soon the two began to argue about their relationship...yet again.

Kitty was complaining about stuff that Johnny did and Johnny just thought she was nagging him.

"You never wrote a poem for me!..."Kitty cried.

"Only wimps like Phantom over there write poetry..."Johnny said and Kitty screamed at his bone-headedness.

As the two continued to bicker, neither had noticed that Starfire managed to break free from Danny and fleed once again. And once again, the relentless, lovesick halfa was after her.

* * *

_With Starfire_

Starfire was trying hard to stay away from Danny after his latest romantic gesture. He had caught up to her and recited her a poem that he came up with right now.

Starfire was touched but she only wished that he had been his normal self when he told her that poem, despite how awkward it was, it was very sweet how he tried...She just wished he had been his normal self when he did that...and when he made that ice sculpture..or said all of those wonderful things about her as he kissed her so boldly and passionately.

She managed to break away from him and was now several yards out of his distance but she can still hear him calling for her.

"Starfire...come back to me, my sweet Starfire..."Danny called but she tried to ignore him.

"Oh, what am I going to do?..."Starfire thought as she kept trying to stay out of her boyfriend's reach.

"Come back, my little snooki-wooki..."Danny called in a lovesick way and Starfire actually looked back in confusion.

"Snooki-wooki?..."Starfire questioned but she was still flying, she turned back to look at him in confusion and then-

"**_LOOK OUT!.._**."Danny called in worry but it was too late.

Starfire had accidentally hit a flag pole due to not looking and due to how fast she was flying to get away, the force knocked her out and the alien princess was knocked out and was falling to the earth.

**_"STARFIRE!_**..."Danny exclaimed as he flew quickly and catch her before she hit the ground.

She was now in his arms again, unconscious but alright, still, the lovesick boy still looked worried.

"Oh Kory..."Danny said as he held her, no longer trying to kiss her, he just look worried as she was passed out.

"Don't worry...I got you..."Danny said as he decided to take her to a safe place to recover.

His attempts to romance her would have to wait until later.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_The Chase Part 3_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with the poem and some scene suggestions. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You were right about that ;)

**Miss Geek:** Don't worry, I will...but I am open to suggestions, just saying.

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	6. The Chase Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 6: The Chase Part 3_**

_Previously_

_"Come back, my little snooki-wooki..."Danny called in a lovesick way and Starfire actually looked back in confusion._

_"Snooki-wooki?..."Starfire questioned but she was still flying, she turned back to look at him in confusion and then-_

_"__**LOOK OUT!..**__."Danny called in worry but it was too late._

_Starfire had accidentally hit a flag pole due to not looking and due to how fast she was flying to get away, the force knocked her out and the alien princess was knocked out and was falling to the earth._

_**"STARFIRE!**__..."Danny exclaimed as he flew quickly and catch her before she hit the ground._

_She was now in his arms again, unconscious but alright, still, the lovesick boy still looked worried._

_"Oh Kory..."Danny said as he held her, no longer trying to kiss her, he just look worried as she was passed out._

_"Don't worry...I got you..."Danny said as he decided to take her to a safe place to recover._

_His attempts to romance her would have to wait until later._

* * *

Sam and Tucker had just left the bowling alley, mostly since Sam wasn't all that into the game.

"So, what do you wanna do now? Nasty Burger and then the arcade?..."Tucker suggested.

"Fine, whatever..."Sam said, not really caring.

Before Tucker could even say anything, they suddenly heard an outraged scream.

"_**AHHH!..."**_

They turned around and saw the A-listers gathered and for some reason, Paulina looked livid.

"I can't believe this! It's bad enough he chose her over me, but how could he do something like this?..."Paulina shouted, looking furious.

"You have got to admit it, Paulina...it is awfully sweet and romantic..."Star said, only for Paulina to look even angrier.

"That's not the point! I am the most beautiful girl in all of Amity Park, he should have made one for me..."Paulina cried dramatically before running away.

Tucker raised a brow at Paulina's dramatics.

"What was that about?..."Tucker questioned.

"Who cares? I don't want to waste my day off school thinking about whatever shallow, trivial issue Paulina is facing..."Sam said, not caring.

The two continued to walk to the Nasty Burger to get some lunch but they couldn't help but notice that everyone seems to be talking about something.

"Did he really make a sculpture of her?..."Some lady asked her friend.

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes and it was beautiful..."Her friend said.

"Lucky...the last gift Paul gave me was a half price coupon for the Nasty Burger..."She said, sounding jealous.

Tucker and Sam both raised an eyebrow at that. They soon entered the Nasty Burger and noticed that more people seem to be gossiping about something.

"You should see the picture of him carrying her off like that...it's like something out of a fairytale..."Mia, a girl in their class, whispered to her friend Rebecca.

"Aw...I am so jealous..."Rebecca said, meaning it.

_"What is everyone talking about?..._"Sam thought, feeling a little curious as they made it to their seat.

Or they would have, had someone not got their attention.

"Hey guys..."Jazz said as she appeared.

"Hey Jazz..."Tucker greeted.

"Hey..."Sam said.

"Have either of you seen Danny, he's not answering his phone and I need to talk to him..."Jazz said and Sam frowned hard.

"Haven't seen him, he's probably having a wonderful time with Starfire...I am sure..."Sam said, barely hiding her jealousy.

"Well, according to the news they are..."Jazz said and Sam raised a brow at that.

"News?..."Sam said and Jazz instantly regretted what she let slip.

"You...you mean you didn't hear?..."Jazz said and Sam got suspicious.

"Hear what?..."Sam demanded and Tucker gulped, getting a bad feeling about this.

Jazz realized her mistake and cursed herself for it, especially when Sam looked at her expecting...no demanding an answer.

"Jazz...what exactly is Danny up to with Starfire?..."Sam said and Jazz groaned.

_"Me and my big mouth_..."Jazz thought in dismay as she cursed her luck.

* * *

_Starfire didn't know how she got here. She suddenly found herself in some church and she was now dressed in a white wedding dress, the same one she wore back on Tameran._

_"Why am I wearing this?..."Starfire asked out loud, only to hear the sound of the wedding march._

_She soon saw someone at the end of the aisle, a man dressed as a groom, but his back is turn from her but she recognized who it is from the back and she smiled._

_"Danny..."Starfire thought, feeling her heart rate speed up as she found herself floating to the aisle and she was now next to him._

_"My Starfire..."He said as he turned to her._

_Starfire was smiling...until she noticed the look in his eyes._

_They seemed...different for some reason...so is the smile he had on his face._

_Starfire is confused. She loves Danny and she is happy with the thought of marrying him but..._

_"Something doesn't feel quite right..."Starfire thought, before her k'norfka Galfore appeared to commence with the ceremony and said the traditional verses before getting to the important part._

_"Do you, Danny Phantom take Princess Starfire to be your wife?..."Galfore asked the halfa groom, who turned to Starfire, with the strange look in his eyes as he smiled widely._

_"I do..."He said without a moments hesitation as he held her hand._

_Starfire wanted to be happy but...when she looked in his eyes, something just feels wrong here..._

_"And do you, Princess Starfire, take Danny Phantom to be your husband?..."Galfore asked and Starfire gulped._

_"I...I..."She stuttered as she kept looking in his eyes._

_She didn't understand what was going on but she doesn't like this. This is suppose to be her and Danny's wedding. She should feel happy and ready to marry him but she is not._

_She can't explain it but this person she sees before her...it's his eyes...eyes that looked at her in such a way that the Danny she knew never did and it scares her._

_She doesn't know what is happening but all she did know is that right now, she didn't see the Danny that she is in love with..._

_"What's wrong Starbolts? Don't you love me?..."Danny asked when she hesitated and Starfire stepped away from him._

_"I love **MY** Danny...and you are not him!..."Starfire said, trying hard not to cry._

_All of a sudden, the church and Galfore disappeared and both Starfire and the Danny-look-a-like remained in a white void...before he began to fade.._

_"Starfire...I love you..."He said as he tried to reach out for her but soon disappeared._

_Starfire then screamed as everything then faded to black._

* * *

Starfire jolted awake, panting and in a cold sweat.

"Oh my...what was that all about?..."Starfire said as her heart rate went back to normal.

She then noticed her surroundings and saw that she was now back at Fenton Works, in the Fenton living room to be more precise. She also noticed a cold compress was on her forehead.

"Huh?..."Starfire questioned.

"I am glad to see that you are okay..."Was heard.

She soon saw it was Danny, who is in his human form, come to her with a trey of food in his hand.

"D-Darling?..."Starfire questioned.

"You really scared me there...how are you feeling? You took quite a hit there..."Danny said, sounding concern.

Starfire blinked, before calming down a bit.

"I am feeling fine, darling..."Starfire said and saw that he sighed in relief.

"That's good...anyway, you must have had some dream by the way you were mumbling..."Danny said.

Starfire blinked, feeling confused.

_"Was it all a dream?_...'Starfire thought, curious.

"It...it does not matter now..."Starfire said.

"But you feel alright now, right?..."Danny asked, wanting to be certain and Starfire giggled.

"Do not be worrying darling, I am the fine now and thank you for taking care of me..."Starfire said and Danny sent her a smile.

"That's good to hear...come on, let's finish this up in the Opt center, my folks might come in at any time..."Danny said and Starfire, not seeing any harm, nodded.

He changed forms and grabbed her hand and soon fazed them up...

* * *

_Once up in the Opt center_

Once they fazed in, Starfire took notice of the place that has served as her temporary room and was confused.

"What in the world?..."Starfire questioned as she checked her surroundings.

There were many lit candles surrounding the place and the ground had many red rose petals on it. She also saw a table with a candlelight was brought up. Things that were definitely not here earlier today.

"I hope you like it...it's my little surprise for you..."Was heard.

Starfire turned around and saw Danny, who even in his human form, had that look from her dream in his eyes and also a remote control in his hand. He pressed a button and suddenly some soft music was heard and he still had that look on his face, the one from her dream.

That is when it finally dawned on Starfire...

_"It was not a dream, was it not?._.."Starfire thought as shock and mild dread began to fill her up.

Especially as he took another step closer to her.

"Darling..."Starfire said and Danny kept looking her that way.

"We are finally alone at last...and this time I am not messing up..."Danny said as he pulled out the remote.

"What do you mean and what are you doing?..."Starfire asked.

"Just setting the mood..."Danny said as he pressed a button and suddenly the shades around the opt center's windows were drawn, leaving the candles being the only light available.

Starfire gasped as she checked her atmosphere.

It's so romantic and the music...she loves this music...it's just like the one she played when she first got Danny to dance with her on the night that they met.

Speaking of which...

Danny approached her and had his hand held out.

"Care to dance?..."He asked, sounding so romantic.

Starfire hesitated, but decided she might as well play along before she could think of a plan to get out of here and go back to trying to fix this whole mess. She took Danny's hand and the two began to dance slowly around the floor of the opt center.

Starfire was somewhat taken back. Just earlier he had been wild and uncontrollably bold with her and now he is dancing so gently. He held her close as he twirled her and Starfire actually found herself enjoying this.

He dipped her and Starfire looked into his eyes, being reminded of the first night they met and the first time they dance...which coincidentally, was the first time he initiated a kiss with with.

Without warning, Starfire kissed him on the lips, one that he didn't hesitate in returning.

Once she was done, she saw the expression on his face...and she realized too late the mistake she just made.

**_"Oh my...what was I thinking?!_**...'Starfire thought in horror.

She regretted her moment of impulse when Danny started grinning widely, his face becoming bright red and that look in his eyes intensified.

"I knew that you love me, Kory!..."He suddenly shouted as he pulled her close and began kissing her like he did earlier.

Maybe even wilder.

_"D-D...mmm...dm._..."Starfire made these muffled sounds as her boyfriend kept kissing her and kissing her, even using his tongue now, since Starfire had been so surprised that she forgot to close her mouth.

Since he is still in his human form, he was weaker and Starfire broke free and floated to the ceiling.

Danny, being too blinded by passion to see her obvious distress, changed forms and soon began to chase her all around the opt center.

"I'm gonna get you, my little space bunny..."Danny called as he practically had hearts in his eyes as he chased her.

"Please do not do that..."Starfire called back as she tried to maneuver over some things, but Danny caught up to her and the force of said act caused them to fall to the ground.

He is on top of her, she is literally beneath him and Starfire soon found herself in yet another onslaught of passion from her very, _very_ unwell boyfriend.

Danny was now kissing her on the lips, being too into what he is doing to actually listen to her attempts to make protests.

'D-Danny..."Starfire let out, trying to tell him to stop but couldn't since he just kept kissing her and kissing her.

"Danny!...'Starfire let out but kissed her again for half a minute, before pulling away for a breath.

"Oh Kory..."Danny said as he then moved to start kissing her on the neck.

Starfire gasped and her face became even redder as he was now giving her a love bite, which would leave a mark tomorrow.

Starfire was so torn, the actions felt so nice but Danny still isn't himself and even worse, he is not listening to what she is saying anymore!

It feels so nice but she knows it's so wrong...she needs to fix this.

"D-Darling...please...I..."Starfire was silence by another kiss on the lips and Danny just kept being all weird and lovesick.

"Oh, I love it when you call me that..."He sighed as he began kissing her on the the cheek three times.

"I love the cute, broken way you say things..."He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love how red your cheeks are right now...like roses..."He kissed both cheeks.

"And I really, **_really_** love this..."Danny said before kissing her on the lips again.

Starfire couldn't take this anymore, she just had to get away.

She knows that she loves her Danny but she doesn't want this if he is not himself...and to be honest, she is beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed by this whole thing.

She has to escape...and she knows a way but she didn't want to.

_"Darling...please forgive me..._"Starfire thought as she used her strength and bolted up, pushing Danny off of her by pushing him far enough to land on the other side of the room.

While he was briefly stunned, she immediately flew down the hatch of the Opt center and was back in the house, flying as fast as she can.

_"I can't stay in the house, he would find me eventually...I need to find some help._.."Starfire thought as she was about to head out the house but before she could, the front door suddenly opened, revealing Danny's sister Jazz and his friends, Tucker and Sam.

"Starfire!..."Jazz called and Starfire panted as she landed before them.

"Jazz and friends of Danny...uh...what brings you three here?..."Starfire said, still feeling tense and eager to leave.

Unfortunately, Sam marched up to her, looking mad about something as she held a newspaper in her hand.

"Care to explain this?...'Sam demanded and Starfire saw the headline and blushed when she read it.

**_"Super Love"_**, which shows a picture of Danny making the ice sculpture of her and then flying off romantically. There was even a picture of them on the roof together when he tried to recite a poem to her but Stafire wondered how anyone could have gotten that picture, since they were the only ones on the roof.

"I...I...Look...The truth is that...Danny...is not himself today..."Starfire said, wondering how she can explain this situation.

Unfortunately for her, that is when Danny fazed in and soon leaped at her and was now clinging to her, causing her to yelp.

"I found you, my little snooki-wooki..."Danny said as he nuzzled to her, literally clinging to her, while Starfire was trying to shake him off.

"D-Danny...please..."Starfire cried as she tried to peel him off, but he won't give.

Jazz, Tucker and especially Sam, saw this behavior and one of them looked surprised, the other had a raised eyebrow and a "_what's with him?_" expression on the face and the last one's jaw was dropping and had dropped the magazine in shock by the sudden display.

You all know who I am talking about...

The last one, Sam was the first one to speak up.

"Uh...What is going on here? What did you do to Danny?!..."Sam shouted as Danny kept squeezing Starfire, looking very lovesick.

"Steal my heart..."Danny said as he kept nuzzling to the now beat red Starfire who sighed.

"The story is very much the long..."Starfire said as her boyfriend kept clinging to her.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_What's Wrong With Danny?_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right...

**Miss Geek: **How's this for fast? ;)

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	7. What's Wrong With Danny?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 7: What's Wrong With Danny?_**

_Previously_

_"Uh...What is going on here? What did you do to Danny?!..."Sam shouted as Danny kept squeezing Starfire, looking very lovesick._

_"Steal my heart..."Danny said as he kept nuzzling to the now beat red Starfire who sighed._

_"The story is very much the long..."Starfire said as her boyfriend kept clinging to her._

* * *

Starfire and the others were now in the lab and Danny was acting like an even bigger lovesick fool in front of her.

"Okay, let me get this straight...you are saying that Danny suddenly started acting like some super lovesick schoolboy around you..."Jazz repeated.

"Who is extra clingy and obsessed with you..."Tucker continued.

"More so than usual.."Sam finished, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Yes, that is just the about of it..."Starfire said as Danny was now just holding her hand for the time being.

"You're so pretty when you talk that way..."Danny sighed romantically.

"I am not knowing what to do now..."Starfire said in exasperation.

"Starfire this is serious...how the heck did this even happen?..."Jazz said, worried for her little brother.

"I am without knowing...this morning, he had been the most fine but when I had come home, he had began to act so very much the strange...it is very much the worrisome..."Starfire said.

"But what could have caused Danny to start acting like he is even more into you?..."Jazz asked.

"I do not know..."Starfire said.

The members of Team Phantom began to think, then paused and their eyes widened as some potential scenerarios came to their mind that might explain this whole thing, but they need to be sure.

"Starfire..."Jazz said slowly.

"What is it?..."Starfire asked.

"We need you to think back carefully...uh...did...sometime today...you make some sort of wish and if so, did it involve Danny?..."Tucker asked in a slow tone.

Starfire blinked as she tried to think back, before recalling.

"Yes...I do remember that earlier today...after Danny had left to go to the school...I had been thinking about our relationship and...I think I might have said a desire out loud..."Starfire said.

"Which was what?..."Sam suddenly demanded and Starfire suddenly looked very sheepish for some reason.

"I had...wished for him to...to..."Starfire paused, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"For him to what?..."Jazz questioned.

"Say that he loves me...'Starfire confessed and Sam sent her a very dirty look.

"I knew this was _your_ fault!..."Sam said harshly and Starfire looked confused.

"But what did I do?..."Starfire questioned, very confused.

"Starfire...I think Desiree is behind this...she is one of our enemies...she goes around granting people's wish but she twists them around in the worst way possible..."Tucker said and Starfire gasped.

"Then she must have heard me and granted my wish..."Starfire said.

"No duh, Einstein..."Sam said sarcastically.

Starfire however, looked horrified for some reason, especially when she looked at Danny, who was still sending her passionate looks.

It made her feel even more guilty.

"Then the fault is mine...I am so sorry, darling..."Starfire said, only for Danny to hug her.

"You're so beautiful when your wracked with guilt..."Danny said in a lovesick voice and Starfire tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Once she did, she tried to step back as Danny just ket floating towards her with that lovesick look on his face.

"We must be getting him back to his normal state of being..."Starfire pleaded as Danny hugged her again.

"No, duh!..."Sam said.

"But how? Danny is clearly under a love spell and Desiree is very strong..."Jazz said.

"Why not use the Ghost Catcher, it worked when Desiree gave me ghost powers, maybe it can fix Danny..."Tucker suggested.

"No can do, our parents took it with them, along with some other stuff when they left to go check that reported haunting..."Jazz said, shooting down the idea.

"Well, then there must be some way to fix him...how do we break a love spell?..."Starfire asked and Sam got in her way.

"Oh, we're getting him back to normal...you can count on that..."Sam said in determination.

She didn't like Starfire and she hated that she was dating Danny, but at the same time, she can't just let Danny remain like this either.

"What idea do you currently have?..."Starfire asked the goth girl.

Sam had simply walked up to Danny, said nothing, before slapping him across the face.

"_**Ow!**_..."Danny yelped, surprising the others.

"Why did you do that?..."Starfire said, not liking this.

"To see if it snaps him out of it, duh..."Sam said.

Danny had rubbed his now sore cheek, only to stop when he floated next to Starfire, still with that dopey look on his face.

"Oh Starfire...wanna kiss my boo boo?..."Danny said in a baby voice and Starfire cringed at that.

Sam heard this and groaned.

"Okay...that didn't work..."Sam muttered in frustration.

* * *

Next it was Tucker's turn, the techno geek had pulled out something from his backpack, something that caused the others, even Starfire to wretch.

"What is that **_putrid_** stench?..."Starfire said as she held her nose.

"My mom's homemade herring sandwich..Danny absolutely hates the smell of it..."Tucker said.

"Obviously...why did you take it out?..."Jazz said as she coughed, unable to stand the odor.

"I saw on the TV some guy who's memory came back by smelling something familiar...maybe one whiff of this might do the trick..."Tucker said as he brought the sandwich closer to Danny, who started gagging at the smell of it.

"Oh, gross..."Danny said as he quickly used an ice blast and encased the thing, blocking the smell.

"Did it work?..."Tucker asked.

Danny was silent, only to suddenly go to Starfire and take her hand and began to kiss it again.

"I think that is what is the answer to that question...'Starfire grumbled, getting frustrated.

* * *

Soon it was Jazz's turn, who had brought over a gong that had been in the Fenton attic and Starfire and the others looked curious.

"What exactly will that do?..."Starfire asked.

"Hopefully, snap him out of this...'Jazz said as she raised her hands and hit the gong as loudly and closely to Danny as possible.

His eyes widened in shock and he blinked. However, as soon as he looked at Starfire, he melted in infatuation once again.

"Starfire...you're so pretty..."He sighed romantically and Starfire still looked troubled.

"Okay...back to the drawing board..."Jazz said, getting worried for her brother.

She knew that he likes Starfire but this is just too much.

* * *

Last but not least is Starfire, who was trying to think up a way to break Danny from his love curse, but couldn't think of anything.

"Oh, dear...what must I do?..."Starfire said.

"Well...the last time Danny was under a love spell, it was tough snapping him out of it..."Tucker said, surprising Starfire.

"Last time? What ever are you meaning?...'Starfire asked and Sam groaned.

"During our first encounter with Ember, she put a love spell on Danny that made him act...like that..."Sam said as she pointed to Danny who was drooling over Starfire..."towards me..."Sam said as she pointed to herself.

"How did you break the spell then?...'Starfire asked in desperation and Sam looked upset by something.

"I did something terrible to snap him out of it...something that still gives me nightmares..."Sam said as she looked down, hating that she had to remember this... "I had to break his heart...by kissing another guy in front of him..."She said, looking ashamed.

Starfire gasped when she heard this, looked down and she knew that she just can't do that.

"No, I can never do that...I couldn't ever cheat on my darling or hurt him in such a way..."Starfire said, absolutely refusing such a notion.

"Aw, Kory...you _do_ care..."Danny said as he began to cuddle her again.

Sam glared and got angrier and angrier at this.

"Then what do you suggest that we do? It's been an hour and he is still acting like an even bigger drooling idiot around you..."Sam said, barely concealing her jealousy.

"I'll do it.."Tucker said, only to receive glares from the girls, especially Starfire... "You know, to snap Danny out of it..."He said sheepishly.

"No..."Starfire said flatly, before continuing... "There simply must be another way to free Danny without breaking his heart..."She said, before an idea formed in her mind.

"Wait...the person who put this spell on him...you said her name is Desiree?..'Starfire questioned and Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, she is a genie ghost..."Tucker said.

"Then that could be the answer...we must find her and make a wish that she will make Danny normal once again..."Starfire suggested.

However, the others didn't look too sure.

"I am not sure about that Starfire...Desiree is very strong and very tricky, she can take what you say and use it against you, literally..."Tucker said, but Starfire wouldn't back down.

"We are not having much of the choice as of right now...if there is a chance to free Danny without having to make him go through the heartbreak than I will do it..."Starfire said stubbornly.

"I will be going to this Desiree person even if I must go to the ends of this world and the rest..."Starfire said,.

Sam blinked when she heard this, before sighing.

"Alright...let's see if we can find her..."Sam said.

The others were about to leave, only for Danny, who had been unusually quiet, suddenly glomped onto Starfire, causing her to yelp.

"D-Danny..."Starfire exclaimed.

"You are so pretty when you are making plans..."Danny said in an enamored tone.

"Please, let go...we must find Desiree..."Starfire said.

"We don't need her...all of my wishes have come true right here...'Danny said as he tried to kiss her again and Starfire pushed away from him.

Sam growled at the sight of this and even got in between them.

"Okay, clearly...we can't take him with us...he's just going to try and suck face with you the entire trip...'Sam said and Starfire, not registering her jealousy yet, nodded.

"You are most right...maybe he should stay here..."Starfire said, only for Danny to gasp dramatically and then fly towards her, even fazing through Sam, much to her annoyance.

"No, I don't want you to leave!..."Danny said in a lovesick voice as he held Starfire closer.

Starfire knew that they would never get any work done with him like this and they needed to find Desiree before he did something even more crazy. Suddenly Starfire got an idea, it's not very nice but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh, darling..."Starfire said in a sing-song voice and sent him a sweet look.

"Yes, my sweet Starfire..."Danny said in a lovey dovey voice which both disgusted Sam and make her feel some envy.

"Uh...could you please just sit here and close your eyes...for Starfire wants to give you a little surprise..."Starfire said with her hands behind her back, making her look coy.

She gestured to a chair next to her and lovesick Danny got interested.

"A surprise? Okay..."Danny said as he opped to the chair, closed said eyes and chuckled like the lovesick fool that he is.

Starfire saw that his guard was done and quickly grabbed the Fenton ghost fisher and turned to the others, who suddenly got the idea that she has in mind.

"No peaking now..."Starfire said in a teasing voice before getting to work.

10 seconds later, Danny opened his eyes, confused until he noticed that he can't move. He saw that he is tied to a chair and even when he tried to faze out, it didn't work.

"Hey, what's the big idea?...'Danny cried in annoyance and Starfire sighed.

"Do forgive me darling, but you left me with no choice..."Starfire said.

"Starfire...what kind of game are you playing?...'Danny questioned in a clueless tone.

"I am not...I must go and find this Desiree person if I want any chance of making you feel better..."Starfire said.

"But I feel wonderfully in love with you.."Danny said and Starfire sighed.

"No, you just think that you do, but I promise, once I come back, everything will be alright...until then, just be patient..."Starfire said before turning to Sam.

"I'll go with Starfire to find Desiree...You two stay here and keep an eye on Danny..."Sam ordered.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Sam?..."Tucker asked, knowing how jealous she is of the other girl.

"No, but we don't have much of a choice...besides, Danny is such a trouble magnet, even when like this, that it's better to have two heads than one keeping an eye on him..."Sam pointed out.

"We must go now..."Starfire said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, the sooner we find Desiree, the better...'Sam said.

She didn't want to be alone with this alien girl but if it's the only way to get Danny back to normal, she has no choice two girls soon left, both ignoring Danny's frantic attempts to call her,

**_"STARFIRE! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!..._**"Danny shouted when they made it to the entrance of the stairs.

"Don't sweat it man, we'll be here to keep an eye on you..."Tucker said not-so-helpfully, while Danny just went back to call for his girlfriend.

**_"STARFIRE! KORY! DON'T LEAVE ME!_**..."Danny called dramatically as his space alien girlfriend and female best friend soon left.

Left to go find Desiree and make her fix this mess!

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Tracking Desiree_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **The gang's attempts to break Danny out of his trance is from the movie Mirror Mirror, where Snow White and the dwarfs try to free the prince from the love spell he is under.

* * *

**A/N(2):** Special thanks to NeoMark for suggesting the scene where Tucker offers to be kissed.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You were right.

**Miss Geek: **How's this?

**Krusher: **I see your point...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Eh, remember Desiree is not really a genie, just a ghost who acts like one...I think.

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	8. Tracking Desiree

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 8: Tracking Desiree_**

_Previously_

"_We must go now..."Starfire said and Sam nodded._

_"Yeah, the sooner we find Desiree, the better...'Sam said._

_She didn't want to be alone with this alien girl but if it's the only way to get Danny back to normal, she has no choice two girls soon left, both ignoring Danny's frantic attempts to call her,_

_**"STARFIRE! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!...**__"Danny shouted when they made it to the entrance of the stairs._

_"Don't sweat it man, we'll be here to keep an eye on you..."Tucker said not-so-helpfully, while Danny just went back to call for his girlfriend._

_**"STARFIRE! KORY! DON'T LEAVE ME!**__..."Danny called dramatically as his space alien girlfriend and female best friend soon left._

_Left to go find Desiree and make her fix this mess!_

* * *

The girls had just left Fenton Works and were now in the air. Starfire insisted on carrying Sam, who refused but the alien girl convinced her that it would be faster than her going on foot and that they didn't have time to waste.

The gothic girl was now being held onto her rival, and she hated every moment of it.

"I do so hope that we find this Desiree woman the soon and that she can cure Danny..."Starfire said.

Sam sent the alien girl a cold side glare.

" I'm sure she'll cure your wish and then maybe you'll wish for him to give you a foot rub..."Sam muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately, Starfire heard her and stopped flying.

Starfire looked hurt to hear her say that. She then landed on a nearby building and placed Sam down in order to speak directly to her face.

"Why do you believe I would do such a thing to him?..."Star fire said.

"Same reason Danny's obsessed with you..." Sam responded in a cold tone.

"You are making it sound that I have _meant_ for Danny's free will to be taken away?...'Starfire exclaimed.

"Hello! You pretty much did that...I mean look at how he acted! Just what exactly did you wish for?! For Danny to be a lovesick zombie?!..."Sam accused but Starfire shook her head frantically.

"No... I only wanted confirmation... that my feelings were truly reciprocated..."Starfire admitted, looking down in shame.

Sam heard this and raised a brow.

Sam did not like the implications of her words and she kept talking.

"Isn't he _already_ your boyfriend?! What more do you want?!..."Sam challenged.

Starfire looked down and she was silent.

Sam knew deep down what she meant.

She did not like it al all. Starfire is all but admitting that she is in love with Danny and...it didn't sit well with the gothic girl at all.

"Sam...I am aware that you still may not forgive me for...my past actions but I do truly care about Danny and I regret ever making him uncomfortable and had I know that vile woman would have made him like this, I never would have made my wish...'Starfire said, before looking sad.

"I just want my darling back to normal...I don't want him to say that he loves me unless he truly means it..."Starfire admitted as she looked like she was trying hard not to cry.

Sam hated it but her scowled soften a bit when she saw how sincere she looked. The gothic girl didn't want to pity her, especially since she basically has what she technically wanted but-

"Look...arguing isn't going to help us find Desiree faster...let's just find her, change Danny back to normal and then feel sorry for ourselves..."Sam said, not liking that for a moment, she pitied her.

"Agreed..."Starfire nodded as she offered her hand again and Sam sighed.

_"The things that I do for Danny.._."Sam thought as she reluctantly allowed the alien girl to carry her off and the two continued their search.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_At Fenton Works_

While Sam and Starfire continued to search for Desiree, Danny was still crying for Starfire to come back, while Jazz and Tucker stayed put to keep an eye on him.

_**"STARFIRE! KORY! MY KORY!**_..."Danny cried as he struggled but even he can't break the unbreakable ghost fishing line.

"Danny, calm down..Starfire and Sam will be back later..."Jazz said, trying to calm down her love crazed, weeping brother who continued to obsess over his alien girlfriend.

"But I want her now!..."He whined loudly.

"Dude, chill out..."Tucker said to his best friend.

_**"I WANT MY KORY! LET ME GO SO I CAN FIND HER!..**_."Danny shouted.

"Sorry, little brother but this is for your own good..."Jazz said and Danny now looked mad.

_**"YOU BOTH DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS!.**_.."Danny shouted but neither released him.

He soon went back to his crying.

**"**_**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I YEARN FOR THE NECTAR OF KORY'S SKIN!**._.."Danny shouted as he continue to cry for Starfire.

His sister and best friend looked perplexed by his outburst.

"Yearns for the nectar of her skin? Who talks like that?.."Jazz repeated with a raised eyebrow before noticing what Tucker is doing.

He was filming this with his PDA.

"What are you doing?..."Jazz asked.

"Heh, I figured that thing might come in handy whenever we need to get Danny down a peg..."Tucker said as he repeated the outburst and kept filming.

Jazz would have scolded him, before thinking and smirked.

"Be sure to give me a copy..."Jazz said and Tucker sent him a look.

"Hey, why do I have to be mature all of the time, plus it be nice ammo the next time he leaves the toilet seat up..."Jazz said.

_**"STARFIRE!.**_.."Danny continued to cry and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake...fine...I got an idea..."Jazz said as she went up stairs to get something.

Two minutes later, she came back with a magazine that has Starfire's picture on it.

Danny soon went from crying to drooling over the picture in under a second.

It disturbed Tucker and Jazz with just how out of it he is..

"Oh Kory...you are so pretty on the cover of a magazine..."Danny drooled.

_"Sam and Starfire better get back soon...I think he's getting worse..."_Tucker thought as Danny kept mooning over the magazine with his girlfriends picture on it.

* * *

_Back with Sam and Starfire_

The two girls continued to search all of Amity Park for the elusive genie spirit.

"Are you seeing anything that resembles the foe we search for?..."Starfire asked and Sam groaned.

"Do you always have to talk like that?..."Sam snapped.

"Talk like the what?..."Starfire asked in confusion and Sam groaned.

"Never mind...no...so far, I don't see anything that is close to Desiree's handy work..."Sam said, before her sour look turned sad.

She didn't want to admit it but she was getting very worried, she knew how out of it Danny could get when under a love spell and to be honest, she really rather not have him go through heartbreak all over again.

"I hope that we can find another way...I hate to agree with this space case but-

Sam's thoughts came to a halt when they suddenly heard screams and both looked down. They saw a guy being chased by a pack of dogs and a girl screaming in horror apparently because of a large, hideous looking green beehive hairstyle she had and Sam got a hunch.

"I think I know where to go..."Sam said.

"I am assuming that you that we must head in the directions of the screams?...Starfire said and Sam nodded as the alien carried her in that direction.

* * *

_At A Wishing Well_

Desiree had been taking advantage of the fact that her enemy was...distracted with romance and she was granting as many wishes as she could by a wishing well in the middle of the park.

She granted a boy's wish for a pet dog and got a pack of them chasing after him. She also granted a young woman's wish of a new look and gave her a green beehive that had her screaming her head off.

Hey, wishes are wishes, right...

She remained invisible as another person came here for a wish. It was a guy in a suit, who pulled a quarter out, but looked around first. Desiree recognized him as one of the few people she couldn't grant a wish for due to Phantom's interference.

Well, not this time...

"Okay...seems clear..."He said, as he held the quarter out.

"I wish for a new car..."He said as he tossed the quarter.

Desiree smirked, already knowing how to work with this.

"So you have wished it, so it shall-

**_"NOT SO FAST, DESIREE!._**.."Was shouted as Sam and Starfire kept flying in, getting the guy away before Desiree could grant the wish.

Desiree appeared in anger and the guy screamed.

**_"NOT AGAIN!._**.."He shouted before he ran away screaming.

**_"YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY WISH GRANTING?!.._**."Desiree shouted, furious over what they just did.

"You know why we are here!..."Sam said as she pointed her Fenton wrist bracelet at her, while Starfire's hands and eyes glowed brightly in fury.

"Free Danny from the spell that you have placed on him right now, fiend!..."Starfire demanded.

"I cannot undo a previous wish...but you should be happy, you got what you wanted, a boyfriend who **_loves_** you..."Desiree said mockingly.

"This is not what I had wanted, I just wanted to hear Danny say he loves me, but not if he is under a spell..."Starfire said, looking down, before glaring even harder at her foe, who scoffed.

"Well, tough...but be happy...as the ghost child is falling more and more in love with you each minute..."Desiree said mockingly.

"_**WHAT?**_..."Starfire exclaimed and even Sam looked shocked by this admission.

"What do you mean?..."Sam demanded, not liking the sound of that.

"My spell has taken the affection he already has for this girl and multiplied it...the longer he is like it, the stronger the affects are...soon he won't be able to think about anything other than his beloved..."Desiree said as she soon turned to a now horrified Starfire... "You will be in his every thought, his every dream and once the sun sets today, the affects will be permanent...he will love you this way for the rest of his life...and be warned...with love comes both jealousy, neediness and dependence...as well as scorn should he be broken up with or abandoned...he will be complete..."Desiree said darkly and Starfire's eyes glowed green as she grabbed her by the tail.

_**"CHANGE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW.**_.."Starfire shouted in outrage.

Desiree got angry over being touched and fazed out, before turning to the alien girl and the gothic accomplice.

"Just because I cannot overshadow you, it does not mean I will go easy on you!..."Desiree said this, preparing to use her powers on them.

"Neither will we..."Sam said as she was prepared to throw down...or she would have, had Starfire not said this.

"You claim to be a wish granter and that you cannot undo the wish on Danny?...'Starfire said and Desiree nodded.

"That is true, I must grant all wishes that I hear, no matter what they are and I cannot undo a previous one...'Desiree said, but to her surprise, Starfire sent her a strange look.

"Then hear this, fiend...If you cannot undo your own wish, then I wish that you will tell us how to free Danny from this love spell before the effects become permanent and if there is a way without hurting him, the better..."Starfire said quickly.

Sam was surprised while Desiree looked dismayed.

**_"DARN IT!.._**."Desiree shouted due to how specific that wish is that she can't twist it around.

"You're smarter than you look..."Desiree muttered as she was forced to give in.

"Fine...there is one way without breaking his heart...I just wish you didn't do this..."Desiree muttered.

"Just spill already..."Sam demanded.

"I cannot undo my previous wish, but there is one such way...it's called an Undo Stone..." Desiree said as she used her powers to show an image of said item, a small, black and green gem stone... "It is a ghostly gem that can undo a ghost's previous spells or hexes, no matter what they are..though they are extremely rare and very hard to find..."Desiree said as the image was gone.

"Where can we find these stones of undo?...'Starfire asked.

"As if, I will tell you..and before you waste your breath, I am unable to bring them here since I have no power over them..."Desiree said smugly, wanting to take them down a peg for making her go through the indignity just now.

"You will, because I wish that you will tell us where we can get these undo stones and fast..."Sam said and Desiree yelled.

**_"DARN IT!_ **Fine, the closest one is in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork has it in his possession..."Desiree confessed... "I really got to stop granting every wish that I hear..."She muttered.

"Clockwork?..."Both Sam and Starfire said in unison, before Desiree glared darkly at them.

"That's only if you make it there in one piece..."Desiree shouted in anger as she prepared to attack them, only for Starfire to send a blast at her.

"You will not cause any more harm today...'Starfire said mightily as she sent another blast to the genie ghost, while Sam prepared the thermos and sucked her in before she could get away.

**_"YOOOUUU BOOOTTTHHHH WIIILLLL PAAAAYYYY FOOOORRRR TTTHHHHIIIIIIISSSSS!_**..."Desiree shouted as she was once again trapped in the thermos.

Once Desiree is in the thermos, Starfire turned to Sam.

"We must get to Clockwork...what is the time right now?..."Starfire asked the gothic girl.

"It's 2:00pm...sunset is four hours away, which means we have that much time to get to Clockwork, get that stone and fix Danny..."Sam said.,

"But I cannot go into the ghost zone, the last time that I was there, my emotions went out of control..."Starfire said in worry, before Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"We'll figure something out, come on, we don't have any time to waste..."Sam said seriously.

Starfire blinked, before nodding. What matters now is getting to Clockwork and finding that stone to free Danny.

Starfire once again picked Sam up and soon the two were on their way back to Fenton Works to get to the portal.

They had to get that stone and fast, before it's too late.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Search for the stone_**

* * *

**A/N(1):** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping with the Sam and Starfire scene. You rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** The scene with Danny saying he_" yearns for the nectar of her skin" _is taken from Mirror Mirror, where the Prince says the exact same line.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You were right on that one...

**Miss Geek: **I hope this and last chapter were up to standards, especially with Sam's reaction.

**Krusher: **Hmmm...yeah, I can see that...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Okay, well, don't worry because I don't plan to raise the rating on this story. Also, remember Desiree isn't really a genie, just a genie-esque ghost and I guess those rules don't apply to her. Also, thank you, I try my best :)

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	9. Search for the stone

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 9: Search for the stone  
_**

_Previously_

_"We must get to Clockwork...what is the time right now?..."Starfire asked the gothic girl._

_"It's 2:00pm...sunset is four hours away, which means we have that much time to get to Clockwork, get that stone and fix Danny..."Sam said.,_

_"But I cannot go into the ghost zone, the last time that I was there, my emotions went out of control..."Starfire said in worry, before Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye._

_"We'll figure something out, come on, we don't have any time to waste..."Sam said seriously._

_Starfire blinked, before nodding. What matters now is getting to Clockwork and finding that stone to free Danny._

_Starfire once again picked Sam up and soon the two were on their way back to Fenton Works to get to the portal._

_They had to get that stone and fast, before it's too late._

* * *

Sam and Starfire wasted no time in returning to Fenton Works.

The two girls went to the lab and to their surprise, they saw a weeping Danny who was turned from them, with a bored looking Jazz and Tucker there.

"Uh, what's going on?..."Sam asked, getting a hunch.

"What is wrong?..."Starfire asked.

Suddenly, Danny flinched.

"T-That voice! Kory! You're back!..."Danny shouted as he turned his head to see her but struggled as he tried to look at her.

"Let's just say that he missed you..."Tucker said as he turned Danny around.

Once again, he got a lovey dovey look on his face when he saw Starfire.

"My sweet Kory, you're even prettier than I remember..."Danny sighed romantically, while everyone sighed in irritation.

"Why was he weeping?..."Starfire asked, seeing the tear stains on his eyes.

"Like we said, he missed you..."Jazz said ans Starfire looked concern.

"Oh my sweet space princess, don't ever leave me again..."Danny said with that creepy, lovesick look on his face.

If it's possible, he seemed even more lovesick than he was earlier.

_"That fiendish genie like ghost was right...he is getting worse..._"Starfire thought in worry as she was the look in her boyfriend's eyes.

He is having the _wrong_ kind of feelings right now and he can't do anything about it.

"So, did you guys find Desiree?...:Tucker asked.

"We have and we got good news and bad news..."Sam said.

"Good news...we found a way to fix Danny...bad news, we got to go into the Ghost Zone to get it..."Sam replied.

"Wait? What?..."Jazz asked confused.

Sam and Starfire then began to explain about the undo stone and how Clockwork seems to be the only one to has it.

"That's...weirdly convenient..."Tucker pointed out.

"How is it convenient?..."Starfire asked.

"At least it's with a guy we actually know..."Tucker said optimistically.

"There is another thing..."Starfire said, looking down.

"What is it?...'Jazz asked, getting nervous.

"If we do not retrieve the stone and give it to Danny before the sun sets...then..."Starfire then looked at Danny, who was still looking every bit like a love zombie.

It was actually scaring her.

"He will be like this.._.forever_..."Starfire said sadly as her boyfriend continued to look at her in ways that she did not want.

Under these circumstances anyway.

* * *

_Later_

Team Phantom wasted no time is loading up the Specter Speeder.

"Okay, so the undo stone is in Clockwork's tower...just like earlier, two of us should go and the other two stay and keep an eye on Danny..."Sam said.

"Right..."Tucker said.

"Okay, Tuck and I will go into the ghost zone and-

"No..."Starfire said suddenly.

"Excuse me?...'Sam said, not liking this.

"I must go...I had done this and I must fix this..."Starfire said, looking down.

"But Starfire, Danny told me that the last time you were there, you went nuts..."Tucker said.

"I know but I have no choice...I must fix my mistake...please..."Starfire pleaded.

Sam sent her a glare, but she saw that she really wanted to do this and she felt she had some ethical duty to do this.

_"As if I am going to be crammed alone in the Specter Speecter with her.._."Sam thought.

She was about to shoot her down, only for Danny to go on another lovesick bout.

"Oh Starfire, my tantalizing extraterrestrial beauty..."Danny said in a romantic tone, which, to be honest, Starfire was beginning to get sick of.

"What is it, Danny?..."Starfire sighed and he just kept drooling over her.

"I _love_ it when you call me that..."Danny sighed and Sam frowned even harder upon hearing that.

_"On the other hand, Danny will just keep trying to romance her if she stays..._"Sam thought, not liking that either.

"Fine, you can come, but I know the Ghost Zone better, so what I say goes..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

Starfire nodded.

"Thank you..."Was all she said to the goth girl, who just sent her that frown once more.

Once the ship was fueled up and both girls had the necessary weaponry, Tucker activated the map.

"Okay, this should guide you to Clockwork's Tower without much trouble..."Tucker said.

"I just hope that I am able to remain focus during our mission..'Starfire said with a worried look.

"If you are going to be like this, I can go by myself..."Sam said and Starfire shook her head.

"No, I have to do this...but if I begin to act as the love crazy, please try and keep me focus..."Starfire said to Sam.

The goth girl smirked as the little alien princess had no way of knowing what she had just offered her.

"Oh, don't worry...I will do _everything_ it takes to keep you focus..."Sam said, liking this more and more.

Starfire had stepped into the Specter Speeder and that is when Danny stopped acting all lovey dovey and started getting worried again.

"Wait? Kory? What are you doing? You can't leave me again!..."Danny shouted and Starfire actually started rolling her eyes right now

She loves him but this behaviour is both worrisome and down right _annoying_ now!

"Do not fret, darling! I will return with a cure..."Starfire said but Danny started crying again.

"Take me with you!..."He pleaded.

"No, I have to get that stone and I cannot risk myself becoming...distracted again..."Starfire said as Danny was practically blubbering right now.

"You know that he is going to be like this the entire time that you are gone..."Tucker said with his arms crossed.

Starfire was both getting worried, unnerved and a little guilty.

The only reason that he is acting like this is her fault...

Maybe she could do or say something to calm him down until she gets back with the cure.

"Do not worry darling...I promise that I will be back, I just really need to do this.."Starfire said, and Danny stopped crying long enough to listen.

"But that's too long for us to be apart..."Danny whined.

Starfire was getting impatient, until she got an idea.

"If you promise to wait patiently and calm until I come back, I promise to give you an _extra special **kiss**_ once everything is over..."Starfire said with a flirtatious tone.

"How special?..."Danny couldn't help but ask, still hypnotized by her.

Starfire hated doing this...okay, she didn't hate it but she hated the circumstances but she is desperate.

The alien princess then gently kissed him on the cheek, which made him even crazier and the only good thing is that he is tied up right now and couldn't act on it.

"The next one will be _someplace else._.."Starfire teased flirtatiously and just like that, he was putty in her hands.

"Kory..."He said in a lovesick trance as he was still out of it.

It actually concern her a bit. If a kiss on the cheek could have _this_ kind of effect on him now...she was almost worried how wild he could get if he got more.

She didn't want to think about it.

She just knew that she had to get that stone and fast.

She then turned to Danny's friends and sister. Sam was sending her a disgusted look and Starfire only had this to say.

"It was the only way to keep him calm..."She said.

"Of course it is..."Sam said sarcastically as she sat in the driver's seat.

Starfire soon sat in the passenger seat while Tucker and Jazz opened the portal. Sam wasted no time in flooring it and they went in the portal.

They were off now.

It's a race against time.

They had to get to Clockwork's tower, retrieve the undo stone and cure Danny before it's too late.

Oh boy...

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Search for the stone Part II_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to NeoMark for helping me here.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Miss Geek, Dreams Come True 996, Ultimatrix Bearer** and **Jebest4781:** Thank you :)

**The White Titan: **:)

**Invader Johnny: **Uh huh...

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	10. Search for the stone Part II

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 10: Search for the stone Part II_**

_Previously_

_Starfire soon sat in the passenger seat while Tucker and Jazz opened the portal. Sam wasted no time in flooring it and they went in the portal._

_They were off now._

_It's a race against time._

_They had to get to Clockwork's tower, retrieve the undo stone and cure Danny before it's too late._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

Ember Mclain was many things.

She is the greatest rocker in the ghost zone and soon to be in the human world. She is a powerful ghost, a great musician and one hot chick.

There is one thing that she is right now, but would never admit to.

She is jealous.

And the reason she is jealous is another thing she would never admit to anyone, especially her fellow ghosts.

She is jealous of Danny and Starfire.

Kitty had returned to the ghost zone after one of her infamous spats with Johnny and she talked her ear off about what caused it. She said that Danny was spending all day romancing his girlfriend, writing her poems and giving her presents, while Johnny doesn't do squat.

Ember stopped paying attention to her after that, as she was more focused on what she had heard concerning the dipstick.

She got mad, but she didn't see it as being jealous.

"I can't believe this guy...he goes after that _space freak_ even though he knows that_ I_ am right here..."Ember muttered as she passed by a ghostly news stand.

One that actually sold the latest news from the human world.

Ember saw one that caught her eye and she snatched it.

It was the Dipstick with his alien girlfriend, titled **_"Super Love"_** and showed Danny acting so romantic towards Starfire...

Ember burned the magazine in her hands, growling a bit...before smirking.

Danny was going even more gaga for his little alien. It drove her insane, no matter how much she denied it around others, but...

_"I'm not jealous! But... doesn't mean I don't want to take a peek._.."Ember thought as an idea formed in her head.

* * *

_With Sam and Starfire_

As they flew through the ghost zone, Sam noticed Starfire was starting to act twitchy.

"You gonna be OK?..." Sam asked, though not out of concern. "Cause we're not at the half-way point yet...She said.

"I will be fine..."Starfire said, but it was obvious that she wasn't.

In truth, Starfire was starting to daydream about Danny. His snowy white and green eyes that glowed like gems in the sunlight. She remembered the flights they had taken together and the romance they kindled.

"Danny..." Starfire began to mutter.

Sam tilted the ship hard as the Tameranian Princess smacked against the windshield.

_**"Ow!.**_.."Starfire hissed.

"Sorry, but you did say to keep you focus..."Sam said with a smug look.

Starfire didn't notice. She realized what almost happened.

Just then, the specter speeder's got a message and Sam activated. It is a video call from Jazz and Tucker.

"Hey guys..."Tucker said.

"Did you find Clockwork yet?..."Jazz asked.

"Not yet but we got another problem, Starfire is starting to get all distracted...'Sam said, only to notice that the alien princess now had a dreamy look on her face.

"Danny..."She whispered, only to yelp when Sam nudged her a little too hard.

"Sorry, but you gotta keep your focus..."Sam said, still smug.

"Are you okay?..."Jazz asked, actually concern for her well being.

Starfire was starting to feel the effects of the Ghost Zone, but she calmed her mind and powered through.

"I mustn't allow myself to get distracted but if I even think of my darling, I am at risk..."Starfire said.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz all tried to think of something that could help her.

"Then don't think about Danny..."Sam said in a bossy way.

Before Tucker could say something on the monitor, Jazz beat him to it.

"That might work...just try and keep your thoughts clear on anything but getting the stone..."Jazz suggested.

"Well, how do I do that?...'Starfire asked.

Sam, wanting to get this over with, actually said something constructive to her.

"If you have to, think of something you are neutral to, nothing you like but nothing you hate either..."Sam suggested.

Starfire thought about it and nodded.

"Very well, what am I neutral towards? Hmm... your friend Tucker?..."Starfire said.

They then saw his reaction on the screen.

Tucker, hearing that, winced.

"Eh, still better than how most girls see me..."Tucker shrugged.

The video message soon ended and Sam continued steering, all the while, Starfire tried to remain her calm and focus.

Thinking about Tucker instead of her very, very lovesick boyfriend.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Clockwork's Tower_

Unknown to the two girls, the master of time was expecting their arrival and was getting ready for it.

Okay, that is actually something they would expect...but they would never expect how he was preparing for their arrival.

"She's almost here! Hide!..."Clockwork ordered his guests.

Such as Frostbite, Pandora and the two Observants who, for some reason, had become regulars in their little gatherings.

"I still do not see why we must hide..."One Observant said.

"Do you wish to be the one to explain to the girls exactly WHY we are all gathered here?..."Clockwork said sarcastically

The Observants said nothing, but it was obvious that they didn't want to do that either.

On Clockwork's word, The two Observants, Frostbite and Pandora quickly flew away, finding a place where they can hide before the arrival.

They hid inside one of the rooms within the tower, peeking out through a crack in the door

"We should be safe..." Pandora said.

"We cannot let her be aware of our presence... otherwise we may need to cancel these usual visits... Clockwork is finally letting me broadcast these events back home..."Frostbite said and One Observant looked at him funny.

"Your people watch this?...'He asked.

"My people live in a frozen wasteland. We take our comedy where we can get it..."Frostbite argued.

"Shush!..."Pandora said as they had to remain quiet.

Just then, Sam and Starfire entered the Clocktower and Starfire, miraculously, was still maintaining her calm.

"Clockwork!..."Sam shouted upon entering.

"Mr. The Clockwork..."Starfire called and Sam sent her an annoyed look.

"You do know that you can just call him Clockwork..."Sam pointed out.

"I do not mind..."The master of time said as he appeared.

"I was expecting you two..." Clockwork greeted.

"Then you know why we're here... stone already?" Sam asked impatiently.

"If you are able to..." Starfire said politely.

"Well... at least one of you has manners..." Clockwork says, ignoring the dirty look that Sam was sending him.

"Listen here, we just spent over an hour and a half, crammed in the Specter Speeder, trying to get here and in case you didn't already know, Danny needs the undo stone in order to get rid of that blasted love spell that Desiree placed on him!..."Sam yelled.

Starfire, due to her own royal upbringing, knew that jusy yelling wasn't going to help them here.

"Sam, do be calm..."Starfire said, before turning to Clockwork.

"Please, what Sam says is true, my darling is unwell and we are in great need of your undo stone, please, may we use it to cure him..."Starfire said, in a much more polite and diplomatic tone.

Clockwork was silent for a moment, before a smirk adorned his face.

"Well, since **_ONE_** of you asked so nicely, I don't see why not...as I said, I was expecting this..."Clockwork said as he turned around.

"Follow me..."Clockwork ordered as he soon left to another room.

Both Sam and Starfire followed him, desperate to have the stone.

_"This better work...I hope Danny is alright._.."Sam thought.

_"Clockwork seems calm, I do hope this means that this will work...oh, I do so hope that my darling is doing better._.."Starfire thought.

* * *

_Back At Fenton Works_

Some time after Sam and Starfire had left, Danny, being tired from all the energy he spent today, nodded off and despite his uncomfortable position, fell asleep while tied up.

He awoke upon hearing the sound of something metallic falling on the floor in a loud _**CLANK.**_

"Huh?..."Danny said.

"He's awake..."Jazz said.

He then notice that Jazz and Tucker were here and Tucker accidentally knocked over a wrench, which made that noise.

"_Weird.._. He thought. _Why am I sitting like this?_

"Guys?" Danny questioned, once he realized that he was tied up.

"What's going on?..."He asked in confusion.

Jazz and Tucker became aware of his tone, how it sounded normal.

"Danny?..."Jazz said in a cautious tone.

"Dude, you okay?..."Tucker asked, also cautious.

" Why am I tied up?..."Danny asked.

Jazz and Tucker shared a cautious look before answering him.

"Long story short, Sta-" Jazz froze.

Mentioning her name might trigger it.

"A certain someone accidentally made a wish around Desiree. Now you go lovesick insane around a certain green-eyed alien..."The older sister said.

Danny blinked, before his eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?..."He asked in disbelief.

They nodded.

"Is she... okay?..." He asked, worried if he did something.

"She's still into you if that's what you mean..." Tucker said.

"She and Sam are off to find something they think will break the spell..."He continued.

"Oh..." Danny then remembered something.

The last time he was under a love spell. "She didn't... kiss someone in front of me to break the spell, did she?" He asked.

"No..." Jazz said before sending an annoyed look at Tucker. "Guess who volunteered though?"

Tucker gave a sheepish grin.

"It was to help you! Honest!..."Tucker said.

As Danny glared at Tucker for offering to do such a thing, but he then realized something.

"Wait...does this mean, I am still under it?...'Danny asked.

"Yeah, though it's weird, earlier you were all lovesick and acting psycho, crying for her and going ga ga just from seeing her picture..."Tucker said.

Danny's face soon turned red, from mortification this time.

"Really?..."He asked and they nodded.

Jazz then looked at him with a puzzled look. Danny noticed.

"What is it, Jazz?..."He asked.

"Why _are_ you so much calmer?..." She asked. "Before, you acted towards you-know-who like she used to act around you..."She continued.

"Why aren't you using her name?..." Tucker asked.

"In case it triggers something..." Jazz said.

"Then again, you were exhausted and fell asleep..."She said.

"So?" Danny asked.

"So, I have a theory..."Jazz said.

"Of course, you do...'Tucker muttered.

Jazz ignored him as she continued speaking.

"I think you taking a nap had something to do with it..."Jazz said.

Both boys looked clueless and the brainy red head elaborated.

"When a person sleeps, the brain goes through its own little process. Instead of shutting down, it basically goes in a steadier, calmer pace. It's possible the spell affects your brain and being asleep might have made it dormant... So for now, avoid using her name, ..."She ordered.

"That makes about as much sense as anything else that has happened today..."Danny said.

"I mean it, no mentioning her name, don't even talk about her, think about her or look at her.

"So... don't say Sta-" Jazz places her hand on Tucker's mouth, quickly.

Jazz sent him a glare.

"Sam was right... you don't pay attention, to anything... ever..." She said.

"Sorry!..." Tucker said as he pushed her hand away.

Tucker walked to the console and pressed buttons.

"What are you doing?" Jazz questioned.

"Hey... gotta kill time somehow? Maybe see what's on?..."The techno geek said.

Upon pressing a button, the screen transitioned to a news report.

_**"Good afternoon Amity Park, I am Tiffany Snow and our hot story today...is a love story.**.._"Tiffany Snow giggled in a perky way.

Danny just stood there, confused as the news report continued.

"**_It seems that Amity Park's famous power couple Danny Phantom and his alien girlfriend have been spotted in town today and this is story that one has to see to believe_**..."Tiffany giggled.

Danny was getting a bad feeling about this.

He then saw, to his mortification, exactly what he did while he was under the love spell.

He saw blurry but still distinguishable images of him chasing after his girlfriend and everyone seems to think that it was just a playful lover's chase, and not a form of demented sexual harassment.

"I...I did that..."He whispered in shock as he found this to be a very ironic twist of his fate.

Tiffany wasn't done yet it seems.

**_"We also have an exclusive video showing Danny Phantom given, in his own words, a token of his love.._**."Tiffany said as the news channel rolled the clip.

The video was blurry but he could see himself making an ice sculpture of...her and then he could hear what he said at that time...

**_"Voila! The most beautiful sculpture in the world...though it's nothing compared to the real deal..." _**He said before he whisked his girlfriend to who knows where and do who knows what to her.

**_"Aww! Young love...it's so romantic._**.."Tiffany Snow gushed after watching that bit.

"Oh boy..." Danny said in embarrassment. "Can't believe I did all that..."He muttered.

This has got to be one of the most embarrassing days of his life and he shudders to think how Sta-...how she reacted to all of this.

That's when he saw an image, a blurry one, of Starfire flying above the buildings, was shown. It was blurry but he could make it out better than the previous ones.

Suddenly, Danny stared wide-eyed as a smile started to grow on his face.

Jazz saw this.

"Uh oh... Tucker! Turn it off!..."Jazz said in a panicky way.

"Why?" He asked.

Jazz pointed in the direction he was screen was showing. It was Danny, staring with a look of longing in his eyes and a big, drooling smile.

"Uh oh..." Tucker said and quickly changed the channel.

Both of them sighed in relief as Danny seemed to be returning to normal, judging by that smile going away. Unfortunately, it was another news channel, which was showing a similar report.

**_"And here we have the girl claiming to be an alien being romanced by Danny Phantom..."_ **The newscaster said as footage of the two is shown.

**_"The the video is blurry due to the phone being several yards away, it's clear he's serenading her with a poem. This newscaster finds it rather endearing such young people are going about an old fashioned way of romance.._**."The reporter said as they showed video proof of Danny spouting poetry to the somewhat blurry image of Starfire.

**_"CHANGE IT!..."_** Jazz shouted and Tucker did that.

**_"Buenos Dias, Amity Park..."_** The Spanish newscaster said.

"Okay... usually this channel is all in Spanish, I doubt they'd care about two people who don't speak it normally..." Tucker said in relief.

**_"Hoy temprano en la ciudad, el niño fantasma y su novia alienígena fueron vistos jugando un juego romántico de gato y ratón.._**.."The Spanish newscaster said.

Then a clear picture of Starfire flying could be seen.

Just then, Tucker had turned it off but the damage was done. Danny had seen her.

Jazz scowled at the sheepish Tucker.

"How my little brother is still alive with you at his side I'll never understand..."Jazz said in anger and Tucker looked offended.

"At least I didn't say Starfire..."Tucker shouted, only to realize his mistake.

"Whoops..."He said but it was too late, Danny was acting love crazy again.

"Starfire?!" Danny asked. He looked around. "Where is she?! Is she here?!"

**_"STARFIRE!._**.."Danny shouted as he began to obsess about her all over again.

Tucker and Jazz saw this and groaned.

"Great, back to square one..."Jazz muttered, feeling sorry for her brother.

Sam and Starfire better come back with that undo stone and fast.

Unknown to her, there would soon arrive to the ghost portal but it is not Sam or Starfire.

Not at all.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_**_Search for the stone Part III_**_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me here.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **Thankfully, as shown here, Sam was a _little_ tamed...

**Jebest4781**: Thank you :)

**The White Titan: **Hmmm...good point...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Thank you :)

**Ultimatrix Bearer:** Thank you :)

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	11. Search for the stone Part III

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 11: Search for the stone Part III_**

_With Ember_

She made it to the Ghost Portal and took a look through.

There, she saw Danny, who fell back asleep, so he didn't notice his ghost sense going off. She also noticed that he was tied to a chair, with the anti ghost fishing line no less.

"Oh, they are making this too easy..."Ember thought to herself, already having ideas.

She noticed that Tucker and Jazz were in the room, preoccupied with something on the computer.

She had to get rid of them and she knew just how to do that...

_"I'll get rid of the groupies, so that we can have our duet._.."Ember thought as she began invisible and crossed the portal.

Neither of them noticed as Tucker and Jazz were watching the news, just in case of a ghost attack.

"Let's hope that they stay quiet. It's like every villain took the day off..."Tucker said.

"I know what you mean..." Jazz said as she leaned on the console with one elbow and used to hand to rest her chin.

"But it is pretty boring with Danny asleep...I'd like for _something_ interesting to happen..."Jazz muttered.

That's when the alarm buzzed but Danny, ironically, remained asleep as it sounded.

**_"FIRE ALARM! FIRE ALARM!..._**." The computer went.

"What's going on?!..." Tucker questioned as he leaned back in his chair in shock.

"There's a fire upstairs!..." Jazz shouted. She got off her seat.

"Come on! We have fire extinguishers!..."She shouted.

She ran to the nearby file cabinet, pulling out two patented Fenton fire extinguishers. She gave one to Tucker as they both went up the stairs. Once gone, Ember phased from the ceiling. With her ghostly strength, she pushed the cabinet in the doorway, keeping her and Danny alone.

"So easy..."She scoffed, happy that her plan worked.

Ember looked to the sleeping Danny and smirked. He is still asleep and tied up, which worked in her favor.

"Alone at last..." She sauntered to Danny and with a slap to the face, not too light or hard, she was waking Danny up.

"Wake up, Baby Pop..."Ember said in a teasing voice as Danny slowly awoke.

"Huh... _mmh.._. what?..." He said as he blinked his eyes. "I fell asleep again, didn't I?" He yawned.

"This spell is tiring me out..."He muttered.

"Then maybe this will excite you..." Ember said with her hands on her hips.

Danny blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. And there she was.

He immediately worried.

**_"Ember?!_****_What are you doing here?..."_** Danny questioned before glaring.

"Heard you were gung ho for your galaxy gal..." Ember said.

"Then I thought... I could either mess with you or steal you from her... both are a fun way to spend the day. So..."Ember paused as that smirk came back.

She immediately, sat on Danny's lap, both her legs over his right side as she leaned into him. Danny blushed before shaking his head.

"No! I have a girlfriend!..."He shouted.

Ember scoffed.

"So? You don't exactly have a choice at the moment... besides, that just makes me want to do this more..." Ember said.

Danny still resisted.

He morphed, but found the ropes were designed specifically for him. So he couldn't phase out of them. Ember only laughed mockingly at this.

"Well... it was worth a shot..." Danny muttered.

That's when he felt something on his chest, tickling him slightly. Looking down, it was Ember, playfully using her ungloved finger to trace his chest logo.

"Hey! Quit it!..." He said while squirming. Ember giggled while retracting her arm.

"You're even cuter when you're afraid... So, why not ditch the alien girl if it's got you waiting this long?..." Ember said.

Danny glared at her.

"I'm not leaving Starfire for-" That's when she immediately flowed through his mind.

_"Aww._.. so loyal..." Ember said sarcastically, feeling another spike of jealousy that she wouldn't admit to.

**_"Starfire.._.**" Danny said, the spell taking effect.

Ember looked to him with recognition.

"Wait... you're under a love spell, aren't you?..." She asked.

Then an idea hit her. One that made her smile evilly.

"Maybe I can help break that spell..."She said.

She quickly wrapped her arms around Danny and inched her face closer, much to his discomfort.

"Whoa! Stop! Starfire is my girlfriend! Don't you dare!..."Danny shouted.

"Oh, please...you are tied up and totally helpless...you were practically begging for this..."Ember mocked as she got closer and was nose to nose with him.

"Besides, you might snap out of whatever spell she has on you and you might actually enjoy this..."Ember said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You wish..."Danny scoffed.

Ember ignored him as she knew that he was in her clutches now.

"Pucker up... I want to know what love is..." Ember said as she puckered up after referencing a song title.

Then, to Danny's discomfort, she kissed him right on the mouth.

_"No! Mmpt._.." Danny shouted but his protests were muffled as Ember continued kissing him.

**_MUAH!_**

Once she pulled away, Danny didn't look happy. If anything, he looked furious.

"I won't betray Starfire!..."He said and Ember rolled her eyes.

"You know, most girls would find that kind of loyalty cute, Baby Pop... but not me..."Ember said.

That's when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him deeper.

**_"Mmmm.._**.."Ember let out, clearly enjoying this, even as Danny was struggling to be set free.

That sudden movement causes Danny to fall back, taking himself and Ember to the floor. She did not stop kissing him. Danny made muffled mouth noises while Ember only hummed.

That's when Danny noticed Ember's fiery ponytail was so close to the ropes. An idea formed.

"_Please work..."_Danny thought as he began to move more.

Ember noticed this but just continued kissing him triumphantly.

_"Squirm all you want, baby pop...but I ain't leaving..."_Ember thought as she continued to take advantage of his situation.

As the flaming haired diva continued to kiss him against his will, Danny thought this.

_"Good, she didn't notice. I can get her off me and find my Starfire..._"Danny thought, his desire to see his girlfriend multiplying as much as his anger towards Ember.

Danny continued until he was able to get the line in contact with her ponytail. Though ghostly in nature, he figured the fires could burn it and set him free.  
Thankfully, it was working. And just in time, as Ember started trying to pry his mouth open. And despite his dad's claim, the Fenton Fisher can only resist so much.

The line burnt, allowing Danny to break free and push Ember off with enough force to impact the ceiling.

_**"AHHH!..**_."Ember screamed upon impact.

Once she hit the floor, Danny stood over her.

"How dare you try to make me betray my Kory!..." He shouted.

He wanted to fight her but at the same time, the love spell was in full effect now and he really wanted to find his precious Starfire.

"I have to find her!..."Danny shouted.

Danny flew away, phasing through the ceiling. Ember, despite what just happened, snickered after wiping some drool off her face.

"Hard to get, eh?..."Ember said as she went after him.

This isn't over, as far as she is concern.

* * *

_Back At Clockwork's Tower_

The ghost of Time had guided the two ladies through a long hallway made of gears and stone. The short walk itself felt arduous, at the very least.

Sam was also getting impatient.

"Seriously!?..." Sam complained, "Can we pick up the pace! What if we don't make it?..."She said.

"You're telling me, the ghost of time, that you won't make it?" Clockwork said calmly and almost sarcastically.

That made Sam quiet with brewing anger. Eventually, they reached the end.

"Where's the stone?!..." Sam demanded.

Clockwork scowled at her.

"You are a guest... show some respect..."Clockwork said sternly to the gothic girl.

Sam was about to yell, but Starfire spoke quicker.

"May we please borrow the stone of undo?..."Starfire said, not wanting to anger him and have him refuse to help.

Clockwork calm down and smiled.

"That's better..."The master of time said, smiling.

Sam scowled, crossing her arms and looking away.

_"Favoritism..._" She thought.

Since Clockwork was expecting them, He had it ready. He even gift wrapped it.

Starfire found the detail most thoughtful as Sam just slapped herself in the face.

"Seriously?..."Sam said in disbelief.

Clockwork ignored her as he handed it to Starfire, who opened it and pulled out the Undo Stone. Starfire marveled at the strange gemstone in her hand.

"This is it..."Starfire said.

"Yes, all you have to do is place this on Danny for a few moments and that should undo his love spell..."Clockwork explained.

"Mr. The Clockwork...how..how long do we have left?..."Starfire asked in a worried tone.

The Master of time didn't need to use his powers to know what she means.

"You only have two hours left now..."He said.

"Then we don't have any more time to waste, come on..."Sam ordered.

She and Starfire soon hopped on to the Specter Speeder and Starfire looked at the undo stone that is in her hand.

"At last..."Starfire said, in a hopeful tone.

"One last thing, the undo stones can only work once, so you only have one shot..."Clockwork said.

"Great, no pressure..'Sam said as Starfire looked determined.

"Then we cannot fail..."Starfire said.

Sam soon stepped on it and the two girls were off.

"Do not worry Danny...I will cure you, I promise..."Starfire whispered as she held the undo stone in her hand.

They only had 2 hours left to get back home and use this one Danny before the spell becomes permanent.

No pressure, indeed...

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Uh-Oh_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me here.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781:** Uh huh...

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	12. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 12: Uh Oh_**

_Previously_

_She and Starfire soon hopped on to the Specter Speeder and Starfire looked at the undo stone that is in her hand._

_"At last..."Starfire said, in a hopeful tone._

_"One last thing, the undo stones can only work once, so you only have one shot..."Clockwork said._

_"Great, no pressure..'Sam said as Starfire looked determined._

_"Then we cannot fail..."Starfire said._

_Sam soon stepped on it and the two girls were off._

_"Do not worry Danny...I will cure you, I promise..."Starfire whispered as she held the undo stone in her hand._

_They only had 2 hours left to get back home and use this one Danny before the spell becomes permanent._

_No pressure, indeed..._

* * *

Tucker and Jazz had just finished putting out the fire, thankfully before any serious damage was done...or more damage that was typical for the Fenton House Hold.

"That was close..."Jazz said, putting the fire extinguisher away.

"How do you think that happened?..."Tucker asked, surprise to see that a _house plant_ had caught on fire, of all things.

"Probably one of my dad's gadgets or something..that's how most of our house accidents happen anyway..."Jazz said with a shrug.

This is actually the third fire that she has put out this month alone, so she is used to this sort of thing.

The two then heard the sound of something crashing and it came from the basement.

"What the heck?..."Tucker said as they realized that noise came from the basement...and that could only mean one thing.

"Danny!..."Tucker and Jazz both exclaimed.

They raced down to the lab, only to their surprise, that the door was closed. They tried to open it but it was like something was blocking it.

**_"PUSH!..._**" Jazz yelled.

She and Tucker strained to push what was blocking their way enough to get inside.

"No good!..." Tucker said, sweating hard and straining.

"All that meat, you should have more protein in you!..." Jazz shouted.

"I am a techno geek, not a jock!..." Tucker responded.

Jazz rolled her eyes and ordered him to continue pushing, but it did little good.

* * *

_On the other side_

While Tucker and Jazz kept trying to push their way to get into the lab, Specter Speeder arrived. Out came Sam and Starfire.

"Darling, we are back and we have-..."Starfire was silent when she saw the state of the lab.

There is no Danny, the Fenton fishing line was now burned on the ground and there was a cabinet blocking the door of the basement.

"What the heck happened here?..."Sam shouted, upon noticing what's going on.

"Sam? Is that you?..."Jazz's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Jazz? Tucker?..."Sam shouted in surprised while Starfire flew and pulled the cabinet out of the way.

The two then re-entered the lab.

"Finally..."Tucker said in relief.

"What's going on here? The lab is totally trashed?..."Sam said, while Starfire then noticed that someone missing.

"Where is Danny?..."The green eyed Tamaranean asked.

That's when the rest of them took notice too.

"That's what we want to know..." Jazz said.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of blasts and crashing once more.

"What the?..."Jazz exclaimed.

"It sounds like it came from outside..."Tucker said.

And that is where they are all heading now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Outside_

In the skies above Fenton Works, Ember McLain and Danny Phantom were locked in yet another of their infamous battles.

She fired sonic blasts from her guitar. He fired his ghost rays. Both were determined to take the other down.

"Rockin!..." Ember shouted as she sent a fist blast and hit Danny straight on,.

"_AH!.._."Danny yelled as he flew into a nearby billboard.

One that has Vlad's face on it, no doubt.

Danny looked up and saw his arch-foe's image and only had this to say.

"This gets creepier every time..."He muttered, while Ember laughed mockingly.

He turned around and saw the ghostly diva with a mocking, sly look on her face as she landed a few feet in front of him.

"Aww... what'sa matter, Baby pop? Do you want me to kiss your boo-boos?..." She cooed sarcastically.

Danny clenched his fists. He was getting mad, and the love spell was in effect again when he heard the word "k_i_ss" and thought of the only girl he actually wants to kiss right now.

"As if!..."Danny shouted as he flew at her, only for the ghoul to dodge, reappear in front of him and steal another quick kiss.

**_"STOP THAT!._**.."Danny shouted as he rubbed his mouth with his arm, while Ember laughed.

"As if! This is the most fun I have had in a while..."Ember said and Danny got angrier as he finally wiped off her purple lipstick from his mouth and then sent a blast at her, which she dodged.

"How _**DARE**_ you do that to me when I'm not around my..."

"Danny..."Was heard and it was from a voice that made the ghost boy's heart do a somersault.

He sees her. It made him happy.

"Starfire?!..."Danny shouted happily, so happy that he even forgot that he was in the middle of a battle.

He flew to her, but then adopted an apologetic tone. He realized that she must have seen what Ember did and he had to make things clear.

"I'm sorry... Ember was doing that to me against my will again..."Danny said quickly.

Starfire sighed and smiled.

"It is the alright... I know you would never _intentionally_ perform lip contact with her..."Starfire said, knowing that no matter what, he is faithful.

She didn't question that, especially since she really just wanted to use the undo stone on him right now.

Danny smiled and soon he was starting to feel the effects of the love spell again. Before he could act on them, Ember (getting angry over being ignored and due to slight jealousy over Danny favoring the other girl) used her guitar and sent a fist note, hitting the alien girl.

**_"AH!_**..."Starfire yelled as she crashed into the ground, leaving a noticeable crater.

"**_STARFIRE?!_**..."Danny shouted, only to become enraged when he looked at Ember.

"What can I say, three is a crowd..."Ember mocked and Danny's face turned red with anger right now.

**_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!._**.."Danny shouted in fury.

"Aww...you look so cute when your mad..."Ember mocked and giggled and Danny was well passed his breaking point now.

"Then I must be handsome because I'm FURIOUS!"

Ember laughed it off, but Danny blasted her while she was distracted. That's when he flew to Starfire.

"Starfire? Kory? Are you okay?!..."He asked in a frantic tone.

"Y-Yes... Danny..." She said, sitting up and putting her hand on her head.

"I believe I am the okay..."She said.

Hearing that put a warm smile on his face as he hugged her...tightly!

"Wonderful..." He said. "My Starbolts is okay..."

Starfire blushed hard at the physical contact with her beloved, but still pushed him off.

"Darling, please... Not now..."Starfire said.

"Right..." Danny said. He looked up and glared at the smug Ember.

"Need to deal with her first..."Danny said.

Then an idea formed in his head and smiled.

_"She is so cocky...but maybe it's enough._.."Danny thought as he closed his eyes.

Ember scoffed.

"This is more fun than any of my _regular_ dates..." Ember said. She rose her guitar over her head.

"Eat this!...'She shouted, determined to beat Danny into submission.

She flew at Danny, ready to swing. Danny quickly moved his head out of the way, but Ember pressed her hand into his chest to keep him from escaping.  
Seeing no reason not to, she quickly steals yet another kiss from him.

However, once she pulled back, she fell something on her midriff.

"Huh?..."She thought but as soon as she was close enough, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"If this is suppose to be a date then consider yourself dumped..."Danny said as he aimed and pressed the button as soon as she was close enough.

"Aww man!..." Ember shouted before she's sucked into the Thermos.

With that, she disappears into the device. With that done, Danny looked down to his beloved and smiled.

"I'm done, Starbolts!..."He shouted as he flew down and joined her.

"Danny?..." She asked.

He immediately hugged her...once again, too tightly.

"I'm so sorry for that... I didn't mean to let you see that evil girl kiss me!..."He said.

"I know..I understand..."Starfire said, only for his hugging to get tighter.

She then remembered what she has to do...and fast!

"Darling, please wait there..I have something here that will make you feel much better..."Starfire said as she reached for the undo stone in her pocket...only to find that it is empty.

"W-What?..."Starfire exclaimed as she checked her other one, and then her whole person but she couldn't find it.

"Oh no...that attack from that flaming hair _grimplork_ must have knocked it away..."Starfire whispered.

Before she could get a chance to check her surroundings, Danny suddenly grabbed her by the hand and she saw the intense look on his face.

"Do not worry, my little space kitten, _you_ are all that I need to feel better..."He said romantically and Starfire gulped when she saw the look on his face.

It was even **_worse_** than earlier...

"Uh oh..."Starfire whispered in horror as she realized this situation.

The undo stone is missing, Danny is still very deep in his love trance and noticed that sun set is less than 20 minutes away.

Uh oh, indeed.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Danny vs Starfire_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to NeoMark for helping me here.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**You got that right.

**Dreams Come True 996: **I see...Well, in my opinion, I see Dejonay Jones and LaCienaga of The Proud Family and Dodie Bishop of As Told By Ginger to be pretty lousy friends. I also think that Sae from Peach Girl is the absolute worst! Just see any episode she is in and you will see what I mean.

**Jebest4781** and** Miss Geek:** Thank you :)

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	13. Danny vs Starfire

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 13: Danny vs Starfire_**

_Previously_

_"Darling, please wait there..I have something here that will make you feel much better..."Starfire said as she reached for the undo stone in her pocket...only to find that it is empty._

_"W-What?..."Starfire exclaimed as she checked her other one, and then her whole person but she couldn't find it._

_"Oh no...that attack from that flaming hair grimplork must have knocked it away..."Starfire whispered._

_Before she could get a chance to check her surroundings, Danny suddenly grabbed her by the hand and she saw the intense look on his face._

_"Do not worry, my little space kitten, you are all that I need to feel better..."He said romantically and Starfire gulped when she saw the look on his face._

_It was even __**worse**__ than earlier..._

_"Uh oh..."Starfire whispered in horror as she realized this situation._

_The undo stone is missing, Danny is still very deep in his love trance and noticed that sun set is less than 20 minutes away._

_Uh oh, indeed._

* * *

Starfire knew that this is bad and it got worse when Danny wrapped his arms around her, trying to kiss her, but the Tamaranean princess pushed him back.

"Danny!..."Starfire shouted as she tried to avoid being kissed by him.

"But Kory! I missed you so much!.."Danny shouted as he traced some kisses on her cheek.

Despite it all, Starfire felt herself enjoying this action more than she should.

"Oh darling..."Starfire thought as she briefly stopped as he kissed her face, briefly forgetting her stress and the situation.

"Oh Kory..."Danny said as he managed to kiss her on the lips before pulling away in a loud **_"MUAH"._**

He did it again and Starfire was briefly taken in for some reason.

_"Why am I struggling...I haven't felt this good since..."_Starfire's eyes widen when she realized what she is doing and the situation.

Sure, she is geniunely attracted to Danny and she loves him, but the last time when she felt an attraction like this was weeks ago after her first visit to the Ghost Zone...which she had visited only moments ago and she realizes now that the effects are still in place...somewhat.

_"Huh? Oh my, the energy from the Ghost Zone! I must not give in!._.."Starfire thought, only for Danny to grab her face and pull her in for another kiss.

Starfire was taken by the kiss and tried to resist.

_"Do not give in... must find that stone!..."_Starfire thought as she tried to use all of her focus and will power not to give in.

She used her strength to push Danny off and made a dash for it, trying to find the undo stone.

Danny shook a bit, surprised, before an interested smirk came to his face.

"Playing hard to get again, huh?..."Danny said as he went after her, blinding by love and passion.

More and more each passing second.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Sam, Jazz and Tucker had just gotten out of Fenton Works and ran a few blocks. By the time they got there, they saw that Starfire was flying in the other direction until she spotted them.

"Oh, friends of Danny...help..we have a problem that is large ..."Starfire shouted, looking horrified.

"What happened? Where's Danny?..."Jazz asked.

'Where is the stone?..."Sam question.

"That is my large size problem...that grimplork whom you all call Ember had attacked us...Danny had defeated her but the stone is missing..."Starfire said.

"What?..."They all shouted.

"What is worse is that Danny is-

"**_OH STARFIRE!.._**."Was heard and they saw the lovesick Danny flying faster.

"Oh no! Find that stone!..."She shouted before zipping away, with Danny flying past them, hot on her trail.

"Oh, of all things...I can't believe she lost the stone..."Sam said in anger.

"Sam, not now...we got to find it..."Tucker said.

"It's close to sunset...we got to hurry..."Jazz said.

As much as Sam wanted to be mad at Starfire, she knew that this was a much more pressing matter to attend to.

"Where is it?..."Sam questioned.

"Just keep looking..."Jazz said as she and Tucker began to search the area.

Sam didn't argue as she began to search for the undo stone, with sunset being much closer than they would have liked.

* * *

_With Starfire_

As the members of Team Phantom began to search for the undo stone, Starfire was doing her very best to fly faster than her boyfriend.

It's funny. Before, she had always been the faster of the two but right now, she is having trouble being out of his reach...maybe a side effect of being love crazy is that it gives people extra speed to chase their target.

"Oh Starfire..."Danny shouted and Starfire just kept trying to fly as fast as she can.

To her dismay, Danny looked like he was having fun doing this, no doubt thinking that she was playing hard to get again.

"Keep running, my extraterrestrial beauty! They say that the thrill is in the chase..."Danny shouted as he lunged to her, his arms out, eager to grab her.

Starfire only managed to dodge by a bit.

"Is that so?...'Starfire said as she flew even faster.

Danny saw this but he is too deep in his love spell to notice that she was in distress.

"Oh, you are so adorable...but my sweet Kory, as fast as you are..you still have to go _around_ obstacles..."Danny shouted as he became intangible and flew through a building that Starfire maneuvered before he appeared before her.

"While I have the advantage!..."Danny shouted and Starfire screamed when he appeared like that.

_**"AH!**_ This is so not of the fair..."Starfire complained as she flew in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for her, this city has a lot of buildings and things that would serve as obstacles and Danny was taking advantage of his intangibility for all it's worth.

"Thank you, ectoplasmic intangibility!..."Danny said as he fazed through a construction site that Starfire tried to maneuver through and was now in front of her again, making her scream and fly out, while he chased after her.

Following her everywhere and fazing through to give him the advantage.

"All is fair in love and war, Starbolts! And this is starting to feel like both!..."The love crazed Danny said as Starfire cringed, getting very nervous and uncomfortable now.

"You are acting so much of the crazy!...'Starfire said as Danny just tried to grab her, but she managed to escape.

"It is times like this, I believe that it true what they say...that it is possible to be _too_ of the attractive..."Starfire muttered as she barely managed to dodge Danny once more.

_"He is getting worse...I must find that stone..."_Starifre thought as she searched for the stone and also tried to remain out of her unwell boyfriend's clutches.

This chase continued and as Starfire had feared, Danny was getting more demented with love and more determined to have her in his arms...

One way or the other.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With the others_

Sam, Jazz and Tucker were desperately searching the entire block for the undo stone, but time is running out.

"Hurry up, we only have 15 minutes before sunset..."Jazz shouted as she looked at the time and saw it herself.

"I'm hurrying..."Tucker said as he checked behind some garbage cans but it wasn't there.

"It has to be here somewhere..."Sam said as she kept looking.

If they don't find it and use it on Danny fast, he was doomed to spend eternity as Starfire's obsessive, infatuated love zombie.

"Come on...please...it's bad enough that Danny likes her but if this happens, he won't even be _choosing_ to pursue her anymore...'Sam said, both jealousy and legit concern brewing within her.

The goth girl was getting frantic and worried, until she finally found what she was looking for, underneath a parked taxi car.

"The undo stone..."Sam said as she picked it up.

"I got it!..."Sam shouted to the others.

"That's great, now all we have to do is get it to Danny...how much time do we have left?..."Jazz asked Tucker.

"13 minutes and counting..."Tucker said as he glanced at his PDA.

The team soon ran to go catch up with Danny, who was busy chasing Starfire all over the block.

* * *

_"With Starfire_

"Starfire!...'Danny shouted as he was right behind her.

"Oh my...'Starfire thought, flying back in the direction where she had seen the team.

She really just needs that stone.

_"Please have them have found it already._...'She thought as she looked back to see if Danny was still on her trail.

To her surprise, she didn' see him.

_"Huh? Where did he go?.._."Startfire thought.

She looked forward and yelped when she saw that he was several feet in front of her, his arms stretched out.

"Oh no!..."Starfire shouted as she tried to stop but it was too late, she soon found herself in yet another unwarranted embrace by her lovesick boyfriend.

"I got you!..."Danny cheered as he began to smother her with many more kisses, despite her protests.

"D-Danny..."Starfire gasped in desperation as he ignored her protests and continued to shower her with his affection.

"I love you._**..MUAH!**_..."He whispered before stealing a kiss

"I love you...**_MUAH!_**..."He continued before stealing another one.

"I love you..."He whispered, now looking into her terrified, desperate green eyes.

Starfire hated that some of her was enjoying this but she knew that she can't let this happened. Using her strength, she pushed away but Danny is still persistent.

Starfire was at her wits end at this point. She has just managed to wriggle out of Danny's amorous grasp and wiped his unwanted kisses from her mouth.

"Starfire..."Danny called in a lovesick, airy way.

"Danny..."His girlfriend said sadly.

This is the third time that he has caught her and each time, her own hormones have nearly betrayed her again. It's only her pure will power that she didn't give in.

But with time running out, Starfire wondered if Danny will be cured in time. Clockwork may have seemed sure, but with minutes left, how could she?

"Danny..." Starfire said in concern.

"Starfire..."Danny called out, looking so much in love right now.

Starfire hated to admit it, but there was a tiny part of her that did enjoy all of this, deep down.

She took a moment to see the look on his face. How happy and loving it was when he saw her.

It hurt.

_"I almost do not want to do this... when will he ever act like this again? When will he ever hold me in his arms like this? When will he ever take the initiative when we kiss like this? When will he ever say that he loves me?.._."She couldn't help but think.

"Kory?" He asked, sounding eager. "My love?"

She winced, wanting so much for Danny to admit he loves her, but not like **_this._**

_"No... this isn't how he really is. Perhaps... deep down these **are** his feelings, but this is not how I want his love. I want him to be this way by **_choice..._" **_She thought, making her resolve.

Even if it isn't real, it hurt her to reject his advances. She wanted so much for them to be his own actions and not out a spell she unwittingly put him under.

"Starfire! We got it!...'Sam shouted as she held something that made Starfire overjoyed.

"The undo stone!..."Starfire shouted.

"We only got three minutes now!..."Tucker shouted and Starfire gasped.

She tried to fly down to go grab it, only for Danny to grab her by the arm, a purely obsessive look on his face.

"Danny, darling...please...let me go so that I can cure you..."Starfire pleaded but he wouldn't let go.

"I am not going to leave you, Starfire..."Danny said, too blinded by his love to realize the gravity of this situation.

"Get down here!..."Sam shouted.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds!..."Tucker shouted but the superheroes were arguing now.

"Forget me for the moment..."Starfire pleaded but now he looked mad at the mere mention of such a thing.

**_"I CAN'T! I WON'T!_**..."Danny shouted, being stubborn.

"I love you and you love me! We're supposed to always be together!..."He said.

**_"THIS IS NOT WHAT LOVE IS!_**..."Starfire shouted as she saw in horror as the sun was beginning to set.

"90 seconds!..."Tucker shouted once more.

_"If I do not act _quick_, he will be like this forever..."S_tarfire thought as she had to think fast.

She had an idea...but it was going to hurt and not herself.

She didn't want to do this, but she is desperate.

"Darling...please forgive me...'Starfire whispered as Danny paused, briefly looking confused.

Starfire's hands glowed and before Danny realized it, he was hit by her starbolts and sent flying to the ground...right next to Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"**_AH!_**..."Danny shouted as he hit the ground.

"Forgive me, Danny..."Starfire shouted as she landed towards him.

"10 seconds..."Tucker said as Starfire grabbed the undo stone from Sam and quickly placed it onto Danny.

"Hey, what are you?..."Danny exclaimed, only to pause when a strange green glow now surrounded his body and all of a sudden, he passed out...

Just as the sunset.

_-To be continued-_

_Next time on The Switch_

**_Did it work?_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to BeConfuzzled Writer and NeoMark for helping me here.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Dreams Come True 996:** Danny Fenton/Phantom was my favorite cartoon character growing up. As for anime, it's Hinata Hyuuga :)

**Jebest4781: **How's this?

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right ...

**Ultimatrix Bearer: **Thank you :)

**Miss Geek: **You got that right...

* * *

**:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**


	14. Did It Work?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**The Switch**

**_Chapter 14: Did It Work?_**

_Previously_

_"Darling...please forgive me..._'Starfire_ whispered as Danny paused, briefly looking confused._

_Starfire's hands glowed and before Danny realized it, he was hit by her _starbolts_ and sent flying to the ground...right next to Sam, Tucker _and_ Jazz._

_"**AH!**..."Danny shouted as he hit the ground._

_"Forgive me, Danny..."Starfire shouted as she landed towards him._

_"10 seconds..."Tucker said as Starfire grabbed the undo stone from Sam and quickly placed it onto Danny._

_"Hey, what are you?..."Danny exclaimed, only to pause when a strange green glow now surrounded his body and all of a sudden, he passed out..._

_Just as the sunset._

* * *

They have done it.

They had used the undo stone on Danny and it is now passed sunset.

They used it on him but he is currently unconscious.

"Did it...work?..."Starfire asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Clockwork said that it should..."Sam said, though her tone wasn't so sure.

Starfire went to the unconcious form of Danny and now had him in his arms, examining his fallen form.

"Is he...alright?..."Starfire asked in concern.

"Give him some room..."Tucker said as he and the others look at Danny in concern.

After a few moments, the glowing stopped and Danny began to stir awake, he then noticed that he is in Starfire's arms.

Starfire's breath hitched a bit, worried.

_"Please...please let it have worked.._."Starfire thought, feeling so worried right now.

"Starbolts? What's going on?..."Danny asked.

"D-Danny...how..how do you feel?..."Starfire asked, so worried right now.

To her and everyone's relief, he didn't suddenly go love crazy and try to kiss Starfire again, he just rubbed the back of his head, hissing.

"Other than the bump on my head, I feel okay...what happened, anyway?..."Danny asked and before he realized, Starfire gave him a bone-crushing hug.

_**"HURRAY! MY DARLING IS BACK!**_...'Starfire said in happiness.

"We did it, he's back!...'Sam shouted in relief.

"Thank goodness...'Jazz said, happy that her brother is okay.

"Glad to have you back, dude..."Tucker said, while Danny just looked confused.

"H-Huh?...'Danny let out, only for Starfire to give him a big kiss on the lips as Jazz looked amused and Sam looked envious.

**_MUAH!~_**

Once she was done, Danny was confused.

"Kory, what's going on here?...'Danny asked, confused by her sudden behavior.

"It is a long story...'Starfire said after calming down.

* * *

_Later_

_At Fenton Works_

Starfire, Sam, Tucker and Jazz brought Danny back to Fenton Works. They were in the lab again and Starfire was in the middle of explaining what happened to her boyfriend, who was taking it just as well as one could expect.

**_"I DID WHAT?!._**.."Danny exclaimed in shock, being so loud that Starfire actually covered her ears.

"I said that the dreadful genie fiend had-

"I...I heard you the first time..."Danny said, still looking alarmed.

"Do you wanna see?..." Tucker asked innocently, earning some disapproving looks from Sam and Jazz.

"I almost want to say no..." Danny said. He sighed. "Okay..."

Tucker pulled out his PDA.

"Here..."He said after getting what he needed.

Tucker would first show him photos of the _lovesick_ look on his face. It made Danny want to cringe.

Then Tucker showed footage of Starfire's reaction to the lovesick look on his face. He also saw images of him in hysterics and some recordings of saying some pretty embarrassing things that he made a mental note to delete later.

He also saw how uncomfortable Starfire was during those moments.

It made Danny want to disappear and never reappear...

_"I did that?._.." He thought with horror.

Tucker even showed him some news clips about what he did for and to Starfire while he was under the effects of the love spell.

Danny has never felt so mortified in all of his life, and that is saying something considering the kind of things he has gone through.

"I can't believe I did those things..."Danny said, feeling his entire face turn red.

"It's not your fault, dude..." Tucker said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Danny sent a small glare. He might have been out of it today, but he didn't lose his memory of the events, especially one in particular.

"You're not off the hook yet for trying to get my girlfriend to kiss you..."Danny said harshly, showing that he did, indeed, remember.

Tucker pulled his arm back and grinned innocently.

"Duly noted..."He said weakly.

"It's **_her_** fault! She made the wish..." Sam muttered, her eyes rolling at Starfire, who flinched in embarrassment.

Danny noticed.

"Starfire, _what_ exactly did you wish for?..." Danny asked.

Starfire looked ashamed, avoiding eye contact.

"It no longer matters..."She said sadly.

Danny sighed, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay... I'm sorry..."Danny said, knowing that he must have put her through a lot today.

Starfire did not react. Instead, she flew away, to his surprise and shame.

"Kory?..."Danny called as she flew out the lab. Danny got up and looked towards her leaving.

"Serves her right..." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"She should've watched what she said. All this trouble we went through-"

"Sam...Shut up!..." Danny said, not wanting to deal with her speaking ill against his girlfriend.

"Don't tell me to-" Sam's snapping ended when she saw how annoyed Danny was, making her lower her volume.

"I mean... uh...sorry?..." She said, trying to sound apologetic.

Danny ignored her and began following Starfire.

He could only begin to imagine what she must be feeling right now...because of him.

* * *

_Outside_

Danny tried to look for Starfire, to both console her and apologize.

"Starfire! Starfire! Kory!.."Danny shouted as he looked around.

He then heard the sound of sobbing. He looked up and saw Starfire on the top of the OP center, crying into her hands.

The sight of it made Danny wrecked with guilt.

"Kory...'Danny said as he flew to her, but she was still crying.

"I know you are sorry... as am I..." She said.

"You didn't know about Desiree..."Danny said.

"That is not a valid excuse." She argued.

Danny wiped away her tears with his glove, he still cupped her face.

Starfire noticed that his movements were gentle and cautious and not passionate and possessive like earlier.

It was strangely comforting.

"Kory, listen to me..you didn't do anything wrong...you just made a mistake but the bad guy today was Desiree...never forget that..."Danny said seriously to her.

"I am not angry at you...if anything, I think I understand more now..."Danny said, looking down.

"Understand?..."Starfire questioned, looking confused.

"Yeah, I mean... I always knew that when we first met, you had no control over your hormones but this experience...I think I understand how hard it must have been for you...your feelings making you act so extreme that you had no control over them...and I didn't make things easier for you by not being honest from the start..."Danny said, looking ashamed by his previous indecisiveness regarding his feelings for Starfire.

He likes her now, and he was always attracted to her but at first, he just wanted to be far away from her, regardless of how confused she was at the time.

"But I still made you uncomfortable..."Starfire said.

'No more than how I must have made you feel today...if anything, you probably had it harder since you knew that you liked me..."Danny admitted.

Starfire sniffed, starting to form a small smile.

"I did. It was physical... but it has grown considerably..." She admitted.

"Is that so?..." He asked with a friendly tone.

"Exactly what did you wish for, anyway?..."He couldn't help but ask and his girlfriend had a bad moment.

Starfire wasn't sure exactly how to say it. She knew how she felt about him now but she was worried he'd react poorly to her admitting her love right here and now.

"I... wished we were closer...that grimplork Desiree had heard me and might have misunderstood me..." She lied.

Now was not the time...it just wasn't.

Thankfully, Danny seem to buy what she said.

"Is that why I kept using the word love? Huh... I guess that makes sense..." Danny said, clueless.

"Still... I have caused you nothing by trouble since the day we met..." She said, feeling guilty again.

"Starfire...Kory..." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"You started out as the prettiest thing that I was uncomfortable around, yes. But I never _hated_ you and felt bad that I didn't say something sooner..." He said and he then smiled at her.

"And I'm glad that, in the end, I was attracted to more than just a pretty face..."He said, meaning it.

Starfire smiled at hearing this. However, she had to say something to him.

"How much of the lovesick behavior of today, do you recall?..."She asked.

"Bits and pieces... I remember serenading you with a poem. Even under a love spell, I know that I'm bad at rhyming..." He admitted with some embarrassment, earning a light laugh from Starfire.

Seeing her smile made him feel better.

"Do you recall the ice sculpture?..."She asked since deep down, she did like that romantic gesture.

Danny flinched.

"Oh... that I **_WISH_** I could forget..."Danny said as he dragged his hand down his face.

Starfire laughed a little louder, getting a smile from him.

_ "Good, she's feeling better..._.'Danny thought, actually relieved.

That's when she blushed and looked directly at him.

The next question is an important one and she just has to know.

"Do you recall... saying that you love me?..."She asked.

"Yeah..." Danny said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm... I... I get I was under a spell but... not that I don't care for you... it's... it's just..."He couldn't even finish this sentence.

He was blushing hard and looking pretty faint right now.

Starfire realized now is not the best time to properly confess her love. She wanted it be natural for _both_ sides.

She had to make sure that they were _both_ clear on that.

"Danny...darling..."Starfire started.

"Yes?..."He asked.

"If...If I ever end up hearing..._those words..._ from you and I repeat the word _"if"_...I would like very much for the reason to be because...you _truly_ felt that way and _wanted_ to tell me...not because of some spell placed on you by a ruthless grimplork..."Starfire said to her boyfriend.

Danny was silent.

He knew the implications here and he also knew the truth. He wasn't as clueless as most people peg him to be. He knew what she means here. She wanted to hear those words...but she was willing to wait for if and when he is ready.

Needless to say, it made Danny smile a bit and nod.

"I think I can handle that much..."Danny said and Starfire started smiling once more.

"Darling..."She whispered.

"Starbolts..."He whispered back.

The two shared the first, mutually consensual kiss they had in hours.

Starfire would have cried right then, both for relief and joy.

Her darling is back to normal and he was kissing her, not because of a spell, but because he _wants_ to kiss her.

After a day like today, it was more than enough to make her happy.

The two smitten teenage heroes continued to kiss for a while, before deciding to go back inside and to keep their friends from worrying about them.

Today was a very troubling day, but at long last, things were going to go back to normal.

Right?

* * *

_Later that night_

Starfire was sitting alone on the bed in the room she was staying in. She just sat alone, contemplating one thing.

"_Should I tell him that I truly love him?No...now is not the time..._"Starfire thought.

She knows that Danny isn't ready for those words yet...and she is willing to wait until he is.

Just then, Danny arrived from the floor via intangibility.

"Darling?..."Starfire said, pleased to see him.

"Say, Starbolts?..."Danny said.

"Yes?..."She asked as he then offered his hand.

"Everyone is sleeping and...it's a really nice night...I was thinking that maybe, before Murphy's law kicks in, maybe we can go for a flight and talk for a bit...maybe make out under the stars...if you are up for it?..."Danny said quickly, since after a day like today, Starfire had more than her share of making out.

Starfire thought a bit, but she smiled and took his hand.

"Of course...but only if _you_ are the up for it..."Starfire said, both coyly and seriously.

Danny chuckled.

"Always..."He said as he held her hand.

She took his hand, which he playfully kissed, earning a light giggle from her.

The two super powered teens soon flew out of the OP center and went for their romantic flight together. The trials and stress from today is now behind them.

They knew what they felt about each other and what they were both ready for...and what they weren't ready for..yet anyway.

For now, that was enough for them.

What matters now is that they are together because they want to be, not because of love spells, mood altering energies or any other forces beyond their control.

They might not be ready for those special words yet but for right now, they are together, they want to be together and they are happy together.

For now, that is enough...

**_The End_**

* * *

_And done. A little something I made out of my love for the **DannyxStarfire** pairing and NeoMark's great story of them being together :)_

* * *

_Anyway, I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for:** Ben10Man, BettyMars516, Dreams Come True 996, Guest, ****Invader Johnny, Jebest4781, Krusher, Miss Geek, NeoMark, Parents12D,**_ _**qazse, Runeion, The White Titan, Ultimatrix Bearer** _and _**Zero.**_

_Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

**A/N(1):** I would also like to say thanks again to NeoMark for letting me make this little side story and also helping me out. You rock, my good friend! :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

**A/N(3):** Also, feel free to add any tropes to the TV Tropes page for this story and_** A**** Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance.**_

* * *

For old times sakes, here are some **REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781: **We shall have to wait and see...

**Ultimatrix bearer: **Thank you :)

**NeoMark: **Perhaps...hint hint...we just have to wait and see ;)

**Invader Johnny: **Ironic, indeed.

**Dreams Come True 996: **I guess my favorite is Reality Trip and my least favorite is tied between Fright Night and The Fright Before Christmas.

**Runeion: **I don't have a favorite, I enjoy any as long as they are well written.

**Miss Geek: **How's this?

* * *

**:) It's been a blast, everyone :)**


End file.
